Amiga mia
by Luthien4D
Summary: La adolescencia puede ser complicada en algunos casos, y Harry y sus amigos lo van a comprobar poco a poco
1. Inicio de curso

** Amiga mía.  
Capitulo 1.- Inicio de curso.**

Y ahí estaba un muchacho de cabello negro azabache acostado en una cama que no era la misma que tenia en Privet Drive. Recordando ese suceso como si hubiera pasado hace cinco minutos, todo lo que le había dicho no lo dejaban dormir, Voldemort estaba buscando algo... ¿pero que será? Una arma que no tenía antes cuando era todopoderoso ¿qué más necesitaba Voldemort? Más que su propio poder destructivo. Todas esas cosas en su cabeza no lo dejaban dormir en paz. Además seguía molesto con Ron y Hermione por no haberle dicho nada, pero solo estaba enojado por eso... pensaba Harry mientras seguía acostado en su nueva cama. Mientras recordaba algunos hechos que había ocurrido aquella tarde...FLASHBACK-¡AH, YA!, NO HAN ESTADO EN LAS REUNIONES, ¡QUE BIEN! PERO HAN ESTADO AQUÍ, ¿VERDAD? ¡HAN ESTADO JUNTOS! ¡YO, EN CAMBIO, LLEVO UN MES ATRAPADO EN CASA DE LOS DURSLEY! ¡Y YO HE HECHO COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTES QUE USTEDES DOS, Y DUMBLEDORE LO SABE! ¿QUIÉN SALVO LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL? ¿QUIÉN SE DESHIZO DE RYDDLE? ¿QUIÉN LES SALVO LA VIDA CUANDO LOS ATACARON LOS DEMENTORES? ¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE PASAR POR DELANTE DE DRAGONES Y ESFINGES Y DE TODO TIPO DE BICHOS REPUGNANTES EL AÑO PASADO? ¿QUIÉN VIO QU EL HABIA REGRESADO? ¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE HUIR DE EL? ¡YO!-Ron estaba allí plantado con la boca abierta, atónita y sin saber que decir mientras que Hermione parecía a punto de llorar-. PERO ¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SABER YO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO? ¿POR QUÉ IBA A MOLESTARSE ALGUIEN EN CONTARME LO QUE SUCEDIA?-Harry, nosotros queríamos contarte, de verdad...-empezó Hermione.-NO CREO QUE ESO LES PREOCUPARA MUCHO, PORQUE SI NO ME HABRIAN ENVIADO UNA LECHUZA, PERO CLARO, DUMBLEDORE LES HIZO JURAR...-Es verdad, Harry, no...-HE PASADO CUATRO SEMANAS CONFINADO EN PRIVET DRIVE, ROBANDO PERIODICOS DE LOS CUBOS DE BASURA PARA VER SI ME ENTERABA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO...-Nosotros queríamos...-SUPONGO QUE SE HABRAN REIDO DE LO LINDO, ¿VERDAD?, AQUÍ ESCONDIDITOS, JUNTITOS...-No, Harry, en serio...-¡Lo sentimos mucho, Harry!-dijo Hermione desesperada, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas-. Tienes toda la razón. ¡Yo también estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mi!FLASHBACK..Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se recrimino mucho el haber actuado de esa manera parecía un niño chiquito peleando por alguna tontería. Pero el porque había actuado así, si claro estaba enojado por no haber recibido ninguna información de ninguno de sus amigos pero... era tanto así el enojo para actuar de esa manera, claro que no.Lo que le molestaba era que ellos dos estaban juntos, juntos, sin el. Siempre se habían considerado un equipo pero ahora que ellos dos habían estado juntos sin el se había roto ese equipo. Otra cosa nunca se perdonaría por haber hecho llorar a Hermione, el que ella derramara una lagrima solo lo había visto en contadas ocasiones pero nunca se había sentido tan mal por eso. Tal vez era por qué ahora él fue el causante de esas lágrimas.Dando por echo que no podría dormir, bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido al pasar por le retrato de la madre de Sirius, en ese momento como deseaba poder aparecerse en la cocina así como Fred y George lo hacían todos los días, cerro la puerta de la cocina con mucho cuidado al darse la vuelta, el susto que se llevo al encontrarse con Kretcher que buscaba algo mientras decía.-Esos malditos... tirando las cosas de mi ama.Harry no sabía si regresar a su cuarto o hablar con Kretcher, claro que la segunda opción no era muy buena, así que opto por la primera pero antes de que pudiera dar si quiera un paso hacia la puerta por dónde había entrado se volvió a abrir y Harry estaba enfrente de la persona que acababa de entrar.-Me asustaste-dijo la persona que estaba junto a Harry, en ese momento Kretcher se dio la vuelta para ver quién estaba con él.-Ah, jovencitos, perdonen a Kretcher no había notado su presencia-dijo con una voz aguda-esos malditos quería tomar a Kretcher por sorpresa, son unos malditos-y diciendo eso último se retiro.-Ah, Ron, ¿qué estas haciendo despierto?-le pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo.-Pues lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, ¿no?-Creo que si, pero es que no podía dormir y tu.-Mismos síntomas-respondió su amigo tomando un vaso y llenándolo de leche-siempre me ayuda a dormir-dijo tomando la leche-¿no quieres?-Creo que me caería bien.Harry también tomo un vaso de leche, mientras lo tomaba pensaba como decir lo siguiente.-Oye, Ron quería pedirte disculpas por como me comporte esta tarde.-Ah, no te preocupes por eso Harry, somos amigos-dijo Ron, pero debió quedarse callado pero luego añadió-además Hermi y yo sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar.-¿Hermi?-todo el autocontrol que Harry tenía en ese momento se estaba yendo por la cañería-¿desde cuando llamas a Hermione así?-Bueno pasamos tres semanas juntos, eso nos dio tiempo de conocernos mejor, además ella me dijo que estaba bien que la llamara así.-Si han estado "juntitos" todas la vacaciones.Esas últimas palabras de Harry sonaban con desprecio del mismo tono que había usado esa misma tarde antes de empezar a gritar, y en ese momento Ron comprendió que no debía haber dicho eso.-Harry... Harry lo siento, de verdad.-Si esta bien, solo me exalte un poco, nada de que preocuparte-dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma, Ron viendo la situación se sintió incomodo a lo que mejor prefirió decir.-Sabes tengo mucho sueño, ese vaso de leche si que funciona, mejor me voy a dormir.Pero Harry pudo ver que sólo era una mentira para librarse e irse de ahí, la cara de Ron no denotaba sueño además el vaso de leche estaba casi lleno.-Si esta bien, hasta mañana.Luego d eso Ron salió de la cocina con la cabeza agachada sabiendo que había hecho mal al recordarle lo sucedido a su amigo, cuando Harry se quedo solo en la cocina le dio tiempo de pensar, que era lo que le sucedía últimamente por que no tenía nada de malo ¿verdad? Es solo una manera de demostrarle su cariño.-¿Cariño?-se pregunto Harry en voz alta, sería solo eso o algo más-¿algo más que simple cariño de amigos?-el solo mencionarlo asía que a Harry se le revolviera el estomago...A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levanto de mucho mejor humor que las veces anteriores, desde que había llegado a ahí y eso no paso desapercibido por Ginny, con la que compartía la habitación.-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.-Nada, por que lo preguntas.-Solamente te veo muy contenta-dijo Ginny-más que de costumbre.-Solo estoy feliz, no se, me levante con ganas de cantar, bailar, no se que me pasa.-Tendrá esto algo que ver con que Harry por fin llego.-¿Qué...? Puede ser... si tal vez sea eso...-Mmm-dijo Ginny de manera sospechosa.-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando por tu mente, Ginny Molly Weasley?-Nada, nada-dijo Ginny de manera inocente, pero como vio la cara de Hermione que no le creía nada añadió-solamente que te comportas como yo lo asía con Harry.-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-Lo que tu quieras comprender-dijo Ginny por último y salió de la habitación.-Ay, esa niña siempre dejar las conversaciones a la mitad...A la hora del desayuno el único que faltaba por llegar era Harry.-¿Ron, que le paso a Harry?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley a su hijo menor.-Dijo que tenía mucho sueño, al parecer no pudo dormir bien anoche.-Pobre niño... debe ser por todas las cosas que le metió Sirius en la cabeza-dijo la Sra. Weasley.-¿Qué? Yo no hice más que informar a mi sobrino de lo que esta pasando en el mundo-se defendió Sirius.-Por favor, Sirius. Dijiste cosas que no debías-y así empezaron a discutir los dos.-Por favor, ya no discutan-se oyó una voz desde arriba de las escaleras, era Harry-solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas antes de dormir-dijo Harry y vio la cara de la Sra. Weasley recriminándole a Sirius-pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que Sirius me contó anoche.-¿Entonces en que estabas pensando?-pregunto su padrino.-Solo cosas-dijo Harry y luego en voz baja para que nadie pudiera oírlo-cosas... de chicos...Pero lo dijo suficientemente alto para que Sirius pudiera escucharlo.-Bueno, pues lo mejor será que comas algo Harry-dijo la Sra. Weasley-hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.Así que Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione, empezó a comer unos huevos revueltos que le había preparado la Sra. Weasley. Pasado un rato y después de que todos hubieran desayunado completamente la Sra. Weasley hablo.-Perfecto vamos a desinfectar la casa.Todos los hijos Weasley pusieron cara de "mejor matanos" por lo que Harry se dirigía hacia lo que parecía algo realmente horrible, pero antes de que la Sra. Weasley pudiera empezar a poner una tarea para cada quien Sirius interrumpió.-Harry, podríamos hablar en privado-dijo Sirius.-Claro.-Sirius, te recuerdo que no puedes darle más información a Harry de la que ya sabe-dijo con voz mandona la Sra. Weasley.-Solo quiero hablar con mi sobrino de hombre a hombre-dijo Sirius con voz ronca.-Solo no hables de más Sirius... es lo único que te dijo.Y diciendo eso la Sra. Weasley se retiro acompañada por los demás hacia el cuarto de al lado, cuando se quedaron solos Harry comenzó a formularse un montón de preguntas ¿qué era lo que querría hablar Sirius de "hombre a hombre"? ¿Sería acaso que iba a regañarlo por haber ocupado magia?-¿Qué ocurre Sirius?-pregunto Harry.-No creas que no escuche lo que dijiste hace solo un momento-dijo Sirius con voz interrogante.-Ah... bueno... yo...-No te preocupes, Harry no hay nada de que avergonzarte. Estas en edad de pensar en esas cosas y creo llego la hora de tener una larga conversación sobre chicas.-Y tú como sabes que estaba pensando en una chica-dijo Harry a la defensiva.-Dime Harry, en que más puede pensar un chico de tu edad cuando dice "estaba pensando en cosas de chicos"-dijo Sirius, a lo que Harry se quedo callado dándole la razón-y créeme Harry te sentirás mejor al hablar de eso.Aunque esas palabras no convencieron del todo a Harry, sabía que su padrino nunca lo dejaría en paz hasta hablar sobre el tema, así que cuanto antes mejor.-Bien-terminó de decir Harry.-Perfecto, antes que nada ¿quién es la chica?-pregunto Sirius.-¿Cuál chica?-Como que cual chica, en la que estabas pensando hoy.-Ah... bueno... es que cuando lo pones así lo haces sonar como si esa chica me gustara-dijo Harry.-Y que ¿no te gusta?-¡NO! Como puede gustarme... quiero decir... ella, no es imposible-siguió diciendo Harry como si estuviera hablando solo-pero es que también ella tiene unos ojos cafés hermosos... pero no pede gustarme no, no me gusta su cabello castaño ni su sonrisa tan linda.-Harry, Harry ¡escúchame! ¿Quien es la chica? Harry si me lo dices podré ayudarte.-¿Ayudarme a qué?-A conquistarla.-Sirius no has escuchado todo lo que dije ¡¡NO ME GUSTA!!-Precisamente por lo que acabo de escuchar-dijo Sirius emocionado-se que te gusta, y piensas además que ella nunca te haría caso.-Nunca me va a hacer caso.-Bueno ese es un paso adelante al menos ya admites que te gusta-dijo Sirius y sus palabras le cayeron a Harry como un balde de agua fría.-No, no me gusta. Solo dijo que si me gustara, es una suposición-añadió Harry rápidamente al ver la cara de Sirius-ella nunca me haría caso por que para eso ya tiene a Ron.-¿Ron?-Si es de el quien esta enamorado.-Y, Ron ya lo sabe.-No lo creo, es muy despistado, además a Ron le gusta desde hace tiempo.-¿Cómo lo sabes te lo dijo?-No hace falta, vi los celos de Ron en cuarto cuando Víctor la invito al baile.-Mmm...-dijo Sirius pensando un momento-no me digas que es Hermione... Hermione es la chica...-Sirius-dijo Harry en tono molesto-baja la voz.-Si, si claro. Pero déjame decirte que antes de sacar conclusiones locas deberías hablar con Ron, créeme Hermione ha estado muy preocupada por ti desde que la vi llegar a esta casa, no paraba de decir "cuando le diremos a Harry" "vendrá Harry a la casa, pronto" esa chica se preocupa mucho por ti-dijo Sirius y salió de la habitación, Harry permaneció solo un momento pensando en todas las cosas que le había dicho Sirius y antes de salir junto a los demás se dijo en su cabeza._No me gusta es definitivo._ ..La mañana paso sin ningún alterado, toda la mañana se dedicaron a limpiar y descontaminar la casa. Cuando la hora de la comida llego Harry se sentía tan cansado que solo quería dormir pero una buena comida siempre reanime a todo el mundo.-Si te dijo Harry, atrás de la casa hay un buen lugar para jugar Quidditch-le decía Ron a Harry.-¿De verdad?-pregunto Harry impresionado y Ron asintió-y los muggles ¿no, nos verán?-No nosotros hemos jugado días enteros-dijo Fred-bueno solo cuando no hay nada que hacer en la casa, claro esta.-Genial.-Pues entonces decidido-dijo George-terminando de comer iremos a jugar.Así que con más ánimos que al principio Harry termino lo ultimo que quedaba en su lato para subir por su escoba una hermosa Saeta de Fuego, quería mostrarle a Sirius como podía volar con ella. Ya que ese había sido un regalo de su padrino...Cuando todos estuvieron a fuera, listo para jugar, llego Ginny con una escoba en la mano.-NO-dijo Fred al ver venir a Ginny.-No, ¿qué?-preguntó Ginny, empezando a sospechar lo que quería decir.-No puedes jugar Ginny, es muy rudo para ti-dijo George.-Claro que no, yo puedo jugar-dio Ginny-solo déjenme demostrarlo.-No, y no-dijeron los gemelos en coro. Ginny resignada se fue a sentar junto a un árbol donde estaba Hermione.-No es justo, son unos...-dijo Ginny al sentarse con Hermione-no me dejan jugar solo por ser mujer.-Bueno Ginny, solo te quieren proteger-dijo Hermione.-Pero protegerme de que, me encanta jugar, ellos nunca me han visto pero ya lo he jugado.-Me gustaría verte algún día.-Tu deberías jugar-dijo Ginny sonriendo-se que ellos no te dirán que no-en ese momento Harry venía bajando y pasaba cerca de ellas.-No tengo ninguna escoba propia, que no lo recuerdas-dijo Hermione pero además había otra razón.-Que importa, Harry te podría llevar en su escoba-dijo Ginny emocionada, desde hace un tiempo Ginny le había confesado a Hermione que ya no sentía nada por Harry y que solo había sido un enamoramiento pasajero.-GINNY-dijo una Hermione completamente roja-además sabes que odio volar.-No debería-dijo una voz de un chico desde atrás.-¡¡HARRY!!-dice Hermione sorprendida y más sonrojada-desde cuando estas ahí escuchando.-No estaba espiando solo pase por aquí-dijo Harry sonriendo-y no debería darte miedo volar es maravilloso-dijo Harry mientras caminaba a donde se encontraban Ron y los gemelos.-¿Crees que haya escuchado lo anterior?-pregunto Hermione a Ginny y como si Harry hubiera escuchado eso también se volteo y les dijo.-Y no me importa compartir la escoba contigo, si algún día te animas a jugar-al terminar de decir eso siguió su camino y Hermione ya no podría estar más roja.-Bien hay tienes una invitación de parte de Harry para que vayas a volar con él-dijo Ginny-a menos claro que quieras un vuelo más privado solo ustedes dos, a la luz de la luna en una bella colina.-GINNY POR FAVOR-decía Hermione mientras veía volar a Harry, el viento hacia que su cabello se desordenara más de lo que ya estaba.-Una pregunta, Hermione-decía Ginny mientras Hermione se quedaba mirando-¿fuiste con Víctor a Bulgaria?-Si fueron solo unos días-le respondió Hermione-me parecía de mala educación no ir, después de todo...-Solo dos preguntas más, si puedo-dijo Ginny y Hermione asintió-bueno la primera, ¿te gusta Víctor?-Ah... bueno... pero creo que me gusta.-Mmm... segunda pregunta. ¿quién te gusta más Harry o Víctor?-Primero antes que nada, no me gusta Harry, él es solo mi amigo. Así que contestando a tu pregunta me gusta más Víctor.-Si tu lo dices-dijo Ginny finalmente y mejor volteo a ver como los chicos volaban, ella era mucho mejor que Ron de eso estaba segura al verlo volar.....Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Mi segundo fanfic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste y bueno mi anterior fanfic (Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban) pues creo que se corto la inspiración con el pero espero que pronto regrese. Pero mientras regresa la inspiración para fanfic aquí les traigo otro que espero que les guste.La idea principal de este fanfic era solo un capitulo donde Harry después al bajar en la noche se encontrara con Hermione y empezaran a platicarle de lo que había sentido cuando vio que Ron y ella estaba solos sin el, pero la idea fue haciéndose más grande y ahora no es solo un capitulo.Bueno espero sus reviews con gran ansia para que animen a seguir escribiendo.**Próximo capitulo : "Navidad"** _-¿Y que me dices de Ron, el te gusta?-¿Ron? Harry es... bueno es... RON. No me gusta-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Y no te gusta solo porque es un amigo tuyo o porque...-No es porque es mi amigo, solamente que pienso que con el una relación nunca funcionaria, Ron y yo somos muy diferentes. Se que hay que ser diferentes para gustarse pero no tanto...-¿Diferentes? No te entiendo.-Mira si estas con alguien que casi tiene los mismo justos que tu al momento de la platica o cualquier cosa estarían de acuerdo y te aseguro que después te aburrirías de estar con esa persona. Pero en cambio si estas con alguien que tiene unos cuantos gustos diferentes a los tuyos pues habrá mas conversación cuando estén juntos.-Mmm... entonces Ron no te gusta por que es "demasiado" diferente a ti y que me dices de mi soy diferentes de ti pero no tanto como Ron, ¿te llegaría a gustar?-Harry esperaba que Hermione lo tomara como una broma pero que aun así le contestara con toda la sinceridad. Para su sorpresa, Hermione se sonrojo un poco._


	2. Navidad

Amiga mia 

** Amiga mia.**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR_-Una pregunta Hermione-decía Ginny mientras Hermione se le quedaba mirando-¿fuiste con Víctor a Bulgaria?-Si fueron solo unos días-le respondió Hermione-me parecía de mala educación no ir, después de todo...-Solo dos preguntas más, si puedo-dijo Ginny y Hermione asintió-bueno la primera, ¿te gusta Víctor?-Ah... bueno... pero creo que me gusta.-Mmm... segunda pregunta. ¿quién te gusta más Harry o Víctor?-Primero antes que nada, no me gusta Harry, él es solo mi amigo. Así que contestando a tu pregunta me gusta más Víctor.-Si tu lo dices-dijo Ginny finalmente y mejor volteo a ver como los chicos volaban, ella era mucho mejor que Ron de eso estaba segura al verlo volar._ ****

Capitulo 2.- Navidad.

La navidad en casa de Sirius no fue del todo mala, en realidad fueron geniales, además era la primer navidad que pasaba al lado de su padrino. Claro pasando por alto que el Sr. Weasley se encontraba en el hospital. Todo había estado bien, el primer instante de haber escuchado una conversación que tuvo el Sr. Weasley en el hospital. Le hacía pensar que el ea el "arma" que ayudaría a Voldemort, por un momento ese pensamiento lo atormento tanto que pensó en irse de ahí, para no poder dañar a nadie.Gracias al cielo Hermione llego con el mientras estaba con Buckbeak, si no hubiera sido por ella nadie hubiera ido para poder hablar con él, la única persona que había querido ir con el para explicarle las cosas había sido ella. Siempre se habia preguntado como sería la vida sin Hermione, y ahora lo sabía sería un completo desastre.Primaramente en primer año ella había detenido a Quirrel (aunque fue sin querer), si no lo hubiera detenido el hubiera caído de la escoba, sin lugar a dudas, también ella había decifrado el enigma de las pociones para saber cual era el veneno y cual no.En segundo año ella había descubuerto al basilisco, ella había hecho todo, y en ese año se había preguntado como hubiera sido que ella no existiera. O no que no existira si no que ella... ella, hasta pensarlo era dolorosamente difícil, que ella muriera, sería lo pero que le pudiera pasar.En tercer año quien le había regalado ese magnifico equipo de mantenimiento para escobar, y que tal sin el giratiempo de Hermione nunca hubiera podido ayudar a Sirius. Eso si que le ayudo mucho una de las mejores cosas que pudo haber hecho ayudar a su padrino. A ella no le importaba todo lo que el la había tratado mal durante el año echándole la culpa de que la rata de Ron se hubiera perdido, la Saeta de Fuego. ¿Cómo es que Hermione lo soportaba tanto?En cuarto año ella era la única persona que había creíedo en el, la única que confiaba en el al 100, nunca había conocido a otra persona como Hermione, sin duda su mejor amiga, pero ahora las cosas comenzaban a cambiar un poco en esta súper amistad que tenía con Hermione.Según como Sirius lo definía era el cambio de amistad a amor, pero el nunca podría verlo de ese modo. Digo Hermione era su amiga desde que tenía 11 años y ahora con 15 años bueno era difícil que las cosas pudiera cambiar tan pronto, además Hermione siempre le había dejado claro que solo eran amigos. Y Harry también tenía eso muy en mente "solo amigos nada más". Cuantas veces Sirius lo había molestado con eso, desde que tuvieron esa charla de hombre a hombre cuando llego por primera vez a su casa, Sirius se la pasaba diciendo.ero es que si eso era verdad por que no Hermione con Ron, digo también eran mejores amigos y por que Sirius no sospechaba de ellos, claro que Harry se lo hizo saber en una de las tantas ocasiones que tuvieron para hablar a solas y Sirius solo contesto.Soportar, bueno eso era verdad Hermione a veces se sentía que estaballa cuando esta con Ron, y siempre le recriminaba por alguna u otra csa, y a el, Harry, siempre lo había soportado. Pero eso no significaba nada ¿o sí? No claro que no si Hermione estuviera enamorada de el, ya se habría dado cuenta. Pero y si ella no estaba enamorada de el y fuera al réves y lo único que él quería era intentar olvidar este sentimiento que tenía cada vez que la veía por ahí junto con Ron o Ginny.Siempre se preguntaba que sería eso que sentía cada vez que la veía pero nunca, nunca pensó que sería algo como amor, como todas las cosas que le preocupaban, se la contó a Sirius, esa vez Sirius contensto de la manera más corta que pudo haber contestado solo digo una palabra.Solo digo eso, por que no decía otra cosas por ejemplo como saber si Hermione sentía lo mismo por él. Pero no solo digo "amor" que tenía que pensar él con solo esa palabra. Bueno una cosa estaba seguro no sentía solo "amistad" por Hermione pero no estaba seguro que fuera amor lo que sentía. Además el tenía a Cho, ¿verdad?Solo hace unas cuantas semanas Cho lo había besado, aunque el no había respondido a ese beso, ¿por qué no respondío al beso? Bueno esa sería una gran pregunta, la primer respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue que, la sorpresa de como lo había tomado no lo dejaron reacciónar, pero ahora bueno otra respuesta se le vino a la mente, no respondió por Hermione, porque ahora lo recordaba la imagen de Hermione se le vino a la mente cuando estaba besando a Cho.Lo había pasado por alto, no le presto atención en ese momento, pero ahora que sabía exactamente lo que sentía por esta chica, no podía seguir pasandolo por alto. Tenía que decírselo no podía seguir callando, pero que pasaba entonces con Cho, bueno después de un beso las cosas no sigue como antes, por obvio tenía primer antes que hablar con Cho, pero para verla aún faltaba mucho, no podía seguir en la misma casa que Hermione sin decirle nada.Justo en ese momento escucho que alguien estaba bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, ¿quien se levantaría a estas horas? Tal vez sería Kretcher, pero aún así quiso bajar a averiguarlo, asó que muy despacio para no despertar a Ron, se puso unos zapatos y bajo muy despacio para no despertar tampoco a la mamá de Sirius.Cuando termino de bajar por la escaleras y llego a la cocina abrió la puerta principal no disntiguió bien quien se encontraba ahí, pero de algo estaba seguro no era Kretcher, se asomo un poco más y pudo distinguir a Hermione tomando un vaso de leche, sentada en la mesa.-Hola-dijo lo más despacio que pudo para no asustarla tanto llegando de pronto.-Harry-dijo Hermione sobresaltándose un poco-¿que haces a estas horas levantado?-Podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿no crees?-Si, pero yo te pregunte primero-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Siempre me haces hablar primero-dijo Harry viendo la sonrisa de Hermione-solo es que estab pensando en muchas cosas antes de dormirme y luego escuche unos paso y decidí bajar a ver quien era.-Eres muy curioso-dijo Hermione.-¿Y tu que estabas haciendo?-No tenía sueño, además que tenía un poco de sed.-Si para el sueño lo mejor es tomar un vaso de leche-dijo Harry recordando la nohce que se encontro con Ron.Y recordando la vez que se encontró a Ron, también recordo cuando se había enojado con el porque había pasado todo el vernano junto con Hermione, había sido tan tonto por no comprender en ese mismo momento lo que sentía por la chica que tenía delante de el.El problema es que ellos dos habían sido muy tonto para darse cuenta que la niña que conocieron hace 5 años en el tren, ya no era la misma niña, ahora era una linda jovencita y el primero en haberlo notado había sido Viktor Krum hace 1 años, y después de eso Ron fue quién se dio cuenta de que Hermione era una chica y por último el como puede ser alguien tan tonto.-¿En que piensas Harry?-le preguntó Hermione después de un rato de silencio.-Nada... bueno solamente que has camibiado mucho a cuando te conocimos.-Todo el mundo crecer, Harr. Tu también ya no eres el mismo niño bajito y delgado-dijo Hermione.-¿Tu crees?-le pregunto Harry ya que para el seguía siendo el mismo salmente que un poco más alto-no creo haber camibiado tanto.-Mira, no eres un niño ya, dijo hasta Cho se ha dado cuenta de ello, por eso le gustas.-Ah, si... claro-dijo Harry con algo de tristeza en sus palabras, el pensaba que Hermione era la que se habpia dado cuenta de ese cambio.-¿No estas feliz con Cho?-pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de Harry.-No es que no quiera a Cho... es bastante bonita y encantadora... es justo lo que siempre he querido, pero...-¿Pero que, Harry?-pregunto Hermione para que Harry continuara hablando.-Es solo que no estoy seguro que ella sea la chica que quiero para que este a mi lado para siempre.-Tienes 15 años, Harry, ahora solo disfruta estando con Cho. No creo que nadie a los 15 años se haya enamorado de verdad. Tienes muchos años para buscar a aquella persona que tanto amas.-El problema es que creo que ya la encontré-dijo Harry pero al ver la cara de Hermione añadió-si ya se que dirás que es rídiculo que me haya enamorado a los 15 años pero es verdad, siento que esta chica es con la que quiero compartir toda mi vida.-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Mira he imaginado como sería mi vida ahora si no la hubiera conocido y siento queno tendría sentido, ella me a ayudado en las buenas y en las malas. No se como decirlo pero te a...-empezó Harry pero no se animo a terminar la frase de "te amo" sino que dijo-la amo con todo mi corazón.-Por lo que me dices parece ser que la conoces de hacer años, ¿no?-le pregunto Hermione-¿quien es?-Es que por el momento no estoy preparado para decirle a quella persona lo que siento, por que primero tengo que hablar con Cho.-Eso es lo bueno de ti, me parece muy bien lo que quieres hacer.Después de que Hermione dijo eso los dos se volvieron a quedar completamente en silencio, lo úncio que se oía en la gran casa de los Black era el murmullo del aire al pasar por las ventanas.-¿Oye y a ti te gusta alguien, Hermione?-Yo...-Si supongo que a de haber alguien quien te guste no es así. ¿Tal vez Viktor?-Viktor es guapo, supongo que si me gusta pero... como tu dices con Cho, no es la persona con la que tengo pensando pasar toda mi vida juntos.-¿Y quien es esa persona?-Ojala lo supiera, yo au no lo se.-Oye cuando te fuiste con Krum a Bulagaria, bueno la pregunta es si ¿ustedes andan?-Si-respondio Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas-andamos ahorita.-¿Por que nunca me lo dijistes?-pregunto Harry sorprendido y enojado con Krum.-Te imaginas como se hubiera puesto Ron si se los hubiere dicho, con solo saber que me había invitado al baile mira como se puso ahora imaginta si le dijo eso. De seguro se iriá hasta Bulgaria con tal de matar a Viktor.-Supongo-dijo Harry que ahora pensaba que eso no sería tan mala idea-¿y que me dices de Ron, el te gusta?-¿Ron? Harry es... bueno es... RON. No me gusta-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Y no te gusta solo porque es un amigo tuyo o porque...-No es porque es mi amigo, solamente que pienso que con el una relación nunca funcionaria, Ron y yo somos muy diferentes. Se que hay que ser diferentes para gustarse pero no tanto...-¿Diferentes? No te entiendo.-Mira si estas con alguien que casi tiene los mismo justos que tu al momento de la platica o cualquier cosa estarían de acuerdo y te aseguro que después te aburrirías de estar con esa persona. Pero en cambio si estas con alguien que tiene unos cuantos gustos diferentes a los tuyos pues habrá mas conversación cuando estén juntos.-Mmm... entonces Ron no te gusta por que es "demasiado" diferente a ti y que me dices de mi soy diferentes de ti pero no tanto como Ron, ¿te llegaría a gustar?-Harry esperaba que Hermione lo tomara como una broma pero que aun así le contestara con toda la sinceridad. Para su sorpresa, Hermione se sonrojo un poco.-Supongo...-dijo Hermione nada más.-Supones ¿que?-Harry intento que continuara con lo que iba a decir.-Supongo que... tal vez algún día-dijo Hermione dejando el vaso de leche en la mesa y levantándose-buenas noches Harry-y se acerco al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla-que duermas bien-y salió de la cocina dejando a un chico de ojos verdes sumamente sonrojado._Supongo que... tal vez algún día._Esas palabras siguieron en la cabeza de Harry por todo el rato que subió las escaleras y un rato después antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tal vez todavía tenía alguna esperanza...Que les parecio el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.Mas que nada este capitulo fue solo como un porque Harry sabiendo que le gusta Hermione no termina con Cho, la razón falta de tiempo pasaron tanta cosas en ese año que Harry ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en Cho tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.Ahora me gustaria agradecer a las tres personas que me dejaron review, pocos pero esta bien, gracias a **pgranger**, **Yeye** y **Sumire-chan**. En verdad me gusto mucho leer sus reviewes.**Próximo capitulo: "Alejandose de los amigos".** _-Mira si tanto te importa porque no vas a consolarla.-Es lo que llevo todo el viaje intentando pero ella solo quiere verte a ti-dice Ron ahora obligando a Harry a que lo vea, porque lo sujeto de la camisa-no entiendo que tienes de especial, solo eres un idiota que no sabe valorarla, como yo...Esas palabras tenía un doble significado Ron no estaba solamente enojado por que el la había hecho llorar había algo escondido en aquella reacción de Ron.-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Harry soltándose de Ron-no entiendo porque te pones así... solo es Hermione...-Solo Hermione...-repitió Ron-no es "solo Hermione" tu no entiendes nada, estas tan ciego que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, estas tan inmerso en tu mundo, donde era un gran héroe "el-niño-que-vivio" que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede, te sigues lamentando la muerte de Sirius...Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry le habia propinado un buen golpe, del labio del chico había un hilo de sangre. _


	3. Alejandose de los amigos

** Amiga mía**

** CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Después de esa noche todos regresaron a Hogwarts, las cosa que pasaron después hicieron imposible para Harry poder hablar con Cho la primera oportunidad que tuvo fue el 14 de Febrero. Iba a decirle todo lo ocurrido pero fue en ese momento cuando Cho se enojo porque el se había citado con Hermione.

_Luego fue cuando llego la revista del Quisquilloso, tener la sorpresa de que Hagrid ahora tenía un "hermanito" gigante a quien cuidar. Sus terribles pesadillas acerca de aquel pasillo que parecía no tener fin, sus montones de preguntar acerca de lo que estará tramando Voldemort._

Las preocupaciones de que su padrino no fuera a hacer alguna locura por estar tanto tiempo encerrado sin hacer nada, el mismo había pasado la mayoría de sus vacaciones encerrado en Privet Drive y con unas ganas enormes de escapar de ahí. Claro que si Sirius salía de ahí se arriesgaba o a que lo matara Voldemort o alguno de sus mortifagos o que alguien lo encerrara de nuevo en Azkaban.

_Sus tardes con Snape para practicar Oclumancia para que el pudiera cerrar su mente para que Voldemort no pudiera entrar en ella y saber todos los sentimientos que Harry ocultaba dentro de él. Sus preocupaciones de que a Hagrid lo despidieran lograban que la mente de Harry estuviera completamente ocupada para cualquier otra cosa._

Las clases de ED consumía el poco tiempo que le quedaba, y justo cuando pensaba que las clases de ED iba bien, sucedió lo peor la amiga de Cho había ido a hablar con Umbridge para comentarle de esas clases, y el que Dumbledore se haya marchado de Hogwarts dejando a Umbridge como nueva directora.

Justo cuando tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, llegaba y regañaba a Hermione por haber hechizado a su amiga. Si no hubiera sido por Hermione los hubieran atrapado, y claro que Harry se lo hizo saber a Cho y esta soltó el rió de lagrimas. Luego vino lo que el vio en el pensadero del pasado de Snape, eso fue realmente sorprendente Harry que siempre se había imaginado a su padre como un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión así que fue a visitar a Lupin y Sirius para que le explicaran.

Luego lo más importante de todo el año el que Sirius hubiera muerto. No sabía porque nadie hacía el más mínimo intento por encontrar a su padrino, pero estaba seguro de algo en algún momento que los demás dejaran de vigilarlo el mismo ira a buscarlo.

Todos estos acontecimientos juntos nunca le dieron la oportunidad a Harry para hablar con Cho y para cuando hubo oportunidad, al final del año, ella ya se había olvidado de el. Eso fue una fortuna para el no tener que decirle que no podía seguir viéndola porque ahora le gusta Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga de toda la vida

** Capitulo 3. Alejándose de los amigos**

Las vacaciones de verano pasaron tan rápido que Harry, no sabía a donde se habían ido esas cuatro semanas. En realidad desde que Harry regreso de Hogwarts no le importaba nada, hasta los Dursley habían notado ese cambio en Harry.

Nunca salía de su habitación, solo salía a comer (por que no desayunaba ni cenaba) y en algunas ocasiones para ir al baño, recibía lechuzas pero no las contestaba, ya no le interesaba su aspecto, ahora en realidad si que parecía un vagón de la calle.

Sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione le había escrito varias cartas pero ninguna de ellas le importaba a Harry lo único que quería en ese momento era una carta de Sirius algún indicio de que el estaba vivo en algún lugar, pero nada llego en las cuatro semanas de vacaciones, y las esperanzas de Harry se esfumaron igual que sus vacaciones.

Quien vive dentro de mi  
Yo tengo que descubrir  
Tener la fuerza para ser mejor  
Y poder vivir sabiendo quien soy  
A veces en soledad es como debo estar  
Para escuchar lo que dice  
Desde adentro mi corazón que va a estallar  
No importa que diga mas  
En mi debo de confiar  
Y así demostrar  
Que tengo en realidad por dentro  
Un corazón capaz de amar

Faltaban solo 3 días para entrar al colegio, Harry ya había recibido la carta donde le indicaba que material necesitaba para este curso, y lo más extraño otra vez una túnica de gala, no podía ni siquiera pensar en otro estupido baila en ese momento no tenía ganas de celebrar por nada del mundo. Y mucho menos había ido a comprar los libros pensó ir un día antes pero Hermione le había escrito una carta justo ayer.

_Harry:_

_Por que no contestas ninguna carta, ya Ron me comento que ni a el le has respondido, Harry estamos muy preocupados por ti _ (si como no, se decía Harry) _queremos verte antes de entrar a la escuela y voy a ir a comprar los libros pasado mañana espero que puedas venir._

_En serio Harry quiero verte y poder platicar contigo, y si solo lo quieres solo estar juntos._

_Hermione Granger._

Después de haber llegado esa carta la cabeza de Harry era un verdadero torbellino, quería ver a Hermione, después de todo la seguía querido, pero por otro lado sentía que no debía estar junto a nadie. Todas las personas que estaban en contacto con el corrían en riesgo de morir, eso lo comprendió cuando Sirius... bueno cuando paso eso.

Primero fueron sus padres los primeros en morir por su culpa, solo por una tonta profecía, en cuarto años fue Cedric el perjudicado, y ahora Sirius su padrino. No podía dejar de pensar que todas las personas importantes en su vida estaba desapareciendo y no quería poner en peligro a Hermione ni a Ron, sus dos mejores amigos.

Como no les había escrito ni a Ron ni a Hermione ninguno de ellos sabía de la profecía, Harry pensaba que si ellos se enteraban de lo que el estaba destinado a hacer, ahora con más razón ellos querían alejarse de el por poner en peligro sus vidas, esa era una buena razón para no comentar nada al respecto.

Pero aún así con todas las cosas en contra el decidió que estaba bien ir con Hermione a comprar sus libros y una túnica de gala nueva la de cuarto año ya no le quedaba más había crecido demasiado en estos dos últimos años más que en años anteriores.

Así al día siguiente ni si quiera les pidió permiso a tus tíos, salió de la casa tomo el autobús Noctambulo y fue directo al Callejón Diagon, al entrar a la taberna todo mundo se le quedo mirando fue a donde estaba Tom el cantinero, le pido un cuarto para quedarse solo una noche por que mañana se iría a Hogwarts a primera hora. Después de que Tom le diera el cuarto Harry subió sus cosas sin prestar la más mínima intención a todas las miradas que tenía depositadas.

Seguro que ahora todos estaban preocupados por la venida de Voldemort, ahora después de un año le creían que Voldemort había regresado, pero aún así lo seguían mirando como si fuera un loco, más que eso parecía que le tenían odio por haber dicho esas cosas y que la paz que había tenido por muchos años se hubiera roto. Como si el fuera el culpable que Voldemort hubiera vuelto.

Pero mientras pensaba eso también se dio cuenta que si era su culpa que Voldemort hubiera vuelto el le dio su sangre para completar el hechizo, el había dejado escapar a Colagusano en tercer año y gracias a eso había ido a reunirse con Voldemort y le había ayudado a hacer el hechizo que lo había traído a la vida. Esos pensamientos no animaron su estado, con todas esas cosas revoloteando en su cabeza iba caminando por el Callejón Diagon.

Después de haber caminando 5 minutos se encontró con Hermione que estaba sentada tomando un helado esperándolo, se extraño que Ron no hubiera llegado todavía pero de seguro se la había hecho tarde.

-¡HARRY!-exclamó Hermione tan fuerte que parecía que todo el mundo que estaba en el callejón la había escuchado.

-Hola-le contesto Harry de la manera más fría que pudo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

-Nada, solo... nada, mira solo vine para comprar mis libros y ya, no tengo la más mínima idea de pasar el día contigo ni con Ron-le contesto Harry aún seguía pensando que no quería ponerlos en peligro y mucho menos a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Ron no va poder venir tiene algunas cosas que hacer, además ya compro todos sus materiales desde antes-dijo Hermione.

-Mira dejando el hecho de que Ron venga o no, ya te dije solo vengo a comprar mis libros no a pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry?-pregunto la chica extrañada por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Como ya te dije nada, solo déjame-dijo Harry siguiendo caminando para otro lado.

-¡Harry esperame!-le grito Hermione alcanzando a Harry.

-No quiero que me sigas-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione tratando de parecer lo más enojado posible.

-Por que, que no somos amigos.

Harry tardo un momento en contestar eso, claro que eran amigos, pero Harry no quería que fueran más amigos para no poder ponerla en peligro, así que lo que tenía que hacer es decirle que no eran más amigos. Aunque claro en el fondo Harry no quería que solo fueran "amigos" pero este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas sin importancia, cuando lo que más importaba era que ella siguiera viva.

-No-dijo Harry muy quedito-¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS!-dijo ahora con mas fuerza en la voz.

-¿Co... como dices?-pregunto la chica sin creer lo que oía.

-No entiendes, que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender tres simples palabras, no somos amigos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?

-Mira no me hagas preguntas que no tienen sentido solo déjame en paz.

-No lo haré no importa lo que me digas, siempre seremos amigos-dijo Hermione con una mirada muy determinada.

Harry sabía que Hermione nunca dejaría de ser su amigo, pero si era necesario hacer cualquier cosa para que Hermione lo dejará en paz lo haría.

-Mira niña sabelotodo, déjame en paz-dijo Harry siguiendo caminando ignorando por completo a Hermione pero esta no se dio por vencida y lo siguió.

-Me voy a quedar contigo quieras o no.

-Mira no quiero que me vean con alguien como tu-dijo Harry enojado-no quiero que me vean con... con una sangra sucia.

PLAM

Fue el único sonido que se escucho después de que Harry digiera esas palabras, Harry había quedado con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado por el impacto de la mano de Hermione en su mejilla, que ahora estaba roja por la fuerza. Mientras que Hermione tenía los ojos completamente llorosos con su mano levantada.

No dijo nada solo le dio la espalda a Harry y siguió su camino que era el opuesto al de Harry. Este último solo observo como Hermione se marchaba, ni si quiera iba a tratar de detenerla, era eso justamente lo que intentaba hacer alejar a Hermione de el, del peligro de muerte.

Solo faltaban algunos minutos para que el tren partiera a Hogwarts, Harry ya estaba instalado en uno de los últimos vagones del tren con la esperanza de que ni Ron ni Hermione lo encontraran ahí, además de seguro que Hermione ya le habría comentado a Ron lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, ahora le pregunta era Ron se iba a poner del lado de Hermione o de él.

Esperaba que por esta ocasión fuera del lado de Hermione así el no tendría que hacer algo para alegarse de su amigo, sería mas fácil si Ron se alejara de el.

Pero el gusto de estar solo no le duro mucho cuando apenas habían pasado 5 minutos que el tren partió la puerta su vagón se abrió dando paso a Justin, un chico de Hufflepuff.

-Ah, eres tu Potter-dijo Justin con una voz dura que nunca le había escuchado Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, Justin?-pregunto Harry.

-Nada, solamente estoy revisando los vagones del tren, seguridad-dijo Justin pero seguía mirando a Harry de una manera sospechosa.

-Ya dime ¿qué te pasa?

-No hagas llorar a Hermione-dijo Justin, Harry tardo unos momentos antes de comprender lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Yo nunca la he hecho llorar?

-Si, como no-dijo Justin mientras caminaba a la salida-solo te dijo algo si a ti no te importa Hermione a mi si. Y mejor para mi que te alejes de ella-diciendo esto salio del vagón.

Dejando a un Harry demasiado pensativo, como demonios se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Hermione, acaso ella se lo había contado, no podía ser...

Pero no paso mucho tiempo pensando en lo que había ocurrido cuando de pronto Ron abrió la puerta del vagón, parecía realmente furioso con Harry y gusto como había pensado Harry que pasaría Ron se puso del lado de Hermione, ahora lo único que faltaba era que el actuara como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? ¿Hermione ha estado muy preocupado por ti?

-No te importa, ni a ti ni a ella-dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡CLARO! Que me importa ella es mi mejor amiga, además no tienes derecho a hacerla llorar...

Que ahora todos se había puesto de acuerdo para regañarlo por haberla hecho llorar Justin, Ron quien faltaba ¿Malfoy?

-Mira si tanto te importa por que no vas a consolarla.

-Es lo que llevo todo el viaje intentando pero ella solo quiere verte a ti-dice Ron ahora obligando a Harry a que lo vea, porque lo sujeta de la camisa-no entiendo que tienes de especial, solo eres un idiota que no sabe valorarla, como yo...

Esas palabras tenían un doble significado Ron no estaba solamente enojado por que el la había hecho llorar había algo escondido en aquella reacción de Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Harry soltándose de Ron-no entiendo por que te pones así... solo es Hermione...

-Solo Hermione...-repitió Ron-no es "solo Hermione" tu no entiendes nada, estas tan ciego que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, estas tan inmerso en tu mundo, en donde eres un gran héroe "el-niño-que-vivió" que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede, te sigues lamentando la muerte de Sirius...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry le había propinado un buen golpe, del labio del chico había un hilo de sangre.

-¡HARRY!-dijo una voz de fuera del vagón, como la puerta seguía abierta habían visto todo sin ningún problema-¿cómo es que le hiciste eso a Ron?

-El se lo busco-dijo Harry a la chica que tanto quería.

-No tienes ningún derecho a andar golpeando a la gente solo porque dicen la verdad-dijo Hermione tenía una mirada de odio.

Que Harry no quiso seguir mirándola a los ojos y aparto la vista de ella a Ron, pero la vista no era muy buena tampoco Ron seguía con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca mientras que su mirada era igual que la de Hermione, solo unos momentos más Hermione ayudo a Ron a pararse y con un pañuelo le ayudo a limpiarse.

-Sabes que, si lo que quieres es quedarte sin amigos-dijo Hermione mientras salía con Ron-pues lo has logrado.

Cuando Hermione y Ron estuvieron lejos de ahí Harry cerro la puerta del vagón le lanzo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrirla y solo se sentó para si lo que había hecho estaba bien.

Por un lado estaba salvándolos de la muerte que seguro sufrirían si seguían a su lado, pero por otro lado el se quedaba sin nadie como siempre pensó que estaría, cuando era solo un niño siempre sufría las burlas de sus compañeros en su escuela no tenía un solo amigo y pensó que toda su vida sería así.

Pero luego llego la amistad de Ron fue el mejor regalo que Harry hubiera recibido nunca, por fin tenía un amigo no iba a pasar toda su vida solo, luego como si eso no fuera poco llego también Hermione quien no solo le brindo amistad sino también le hizo descubrir a Harry un nuevo sentimiento que le llenaba todo su ser... amor...

Pero ahora sus recuerdos de la niñez regresaban junto con las palabras de Hermione.

_Si lo que quieres es quedarte sin amigos pues lo has logrado._

Claro que no quería quedarse sin amigos era lo peor que había sufrido cuando era un niño, estar en la completa soledad no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, es algo tan cruel que nada puede comparársele, pero se compensaba que estaba asegurando que las dos personas que más quería en este mundo no sufrirían la muerte por causa de el.

Llego un sueño a mi en algún lugar  
Con un gran aplauso aclamado me vi  
Alegría sin fin había al yo llegar  
Una voz insiste que yo pertenezco ahí  
Por mi senda iré llegare a mi meta  
Un día triunfare y mío será el honor  
Cada paso a dar mas me acercara  
Buscare bien por doquier sin miedo y con valor

Siempre se había imaginado que Hogwarts era el lugar que el idealizaba en sus sueños un lugar donde todo el mundo sintiera alegría cuando el llegara una voz en su interior siempre le había dicho que pertenecía ahí. Con eso en mente siempre lucho para poder llegar a ese lugar, era una meta que el mismo se había propuesto aunque en ese momento no supiera en donde se encontraba.

Claro después de esto no estaba tan seguro que Hogwarts fuera ese lugar que una vez imaginó en sus sueños.

La selección de los nuevos alumnos fue como siempre, ahora solo Dumbledore anunció que debían tener mas cuidado de lo normal.

-Como les dije el año que Voldemort regreso-decía Dumbledore en su discurso inicial-debemos estar unidos para que el no pueda contra nosotros-mientras recorría con la mirada todas la mesas-ahora lo menos importante es si estamos en una casa o no cuando nuestras metas son las mismas: La paz en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Bueno como un anunció algo más alegre tengo en honor de presentarle a su nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el ministerio dio por hecho que es el mejor maestro que ha tenido esta materia así que den la bienvenida al profesor Lupin.

Cuando Dumbledore dijo eso muchos de los de Gryffindor aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo, también los de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw aplaudieron aunque en menor insistencia, los que ni siquiera miraron a Lupin fueron los de Slytherin. En cambio de la mesa de Slytherin se oyó una voz de decía.

-¡PERO ES UN HOMBRE LOBO!

Harry reconoció esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, no había como confundirla era Malfoy. Mientras que los de Slytherin apoyaban a Malfoy.

-Si es seguro que muchos se preocuparan por eso pero tengan por seguro que el Ministerio y yo mismo-dijo Dumbledore señalándose-nos hemos asegurado que ninguno de ustedes corra peligro. Bien como creo que todos quieren tomar un merecido descanso después de un viaje tan largo puedes marchaste todos a sus dormitorios. Prefectos conduzcan a los de primero a los dormitorios.

Como respuestas todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para poder llegar a su habitación y a su cómoda cama que les esperaba para sorpresa los únicos en quedarse fueron Ron y Hermione para hablar con el profesor Lupin. Pero Harry no el siguió su camino junto todos los demás como si solo fuera un maestro más que no durara más de un año, y no el viejo amigo de sus padres, quien tanto le enseño cuando estaba en tercer año.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?-les pregunto Lupin a Ron y Hermione.

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos-dijo Ron-se a comportado así desde... desde... bueno desde que murió Sirius...

-Pobre de el-dijo Lupin comprendiendo perfectamente como debería sentirse Harry.

-¿Pobre?-dijo Ron incrédulo-ese pobre niño no ha querido ni que nos acerquemos a el, hemos intentado hablar con el por todos los medios... me golpeo-dijo señalando a su labio partido.

-De tal padre tal hijo-dijo simplemente Lupin.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hermione.

-Miren ahora es demasiado tarde para contarles toda la historia por que mejor nos vemos mañana después del almuerzo en mi despacho y les diré porque Harry se comporta de esa manera. Ahora a dormir.

Las clases del día siguiente no estaban tan mal tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas luego el almuerzo, para después tener Pociones y al finalizar el día Astronomía (en la noche). Harry seguía con el mismo comportamiento de no querer acercase a nadie, y Hermione ya no podía esperar a que Lupin les dijera que le pasaba a Harry quería comprender por que su mejor amigo actuaba de esa manera para poder arreglarlo todo y seguir siendo como eran antes, _los mejores amigos_.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Lupin, Ron-dijo Hermione cuando termino de Almorzar.

-Pero aún no termino-dijo Ron con algo de comida en la boca.

-Si me espero que tu termines Lupin nunca nos terminara de contar, vamonos-dijo Hermione tomando a Ron de la mano y sacándolo del Gran Salón.

Harry desde un asiento más lejano pudo ver como Hermione y Ron salían juntos de la mano, esto si que era genial ahora había hecho que ellos dos empezaran una relación que iba más allá de solo ser amigos. Las cosas en Hogwarts no podían ponerse peor ¿o si? 

Bueno ese pequeño espacio es para explicar por que esos pequeñas canciones (espero que las hayan leído) me gustan mucho y pensé que quedaban de acuerdo con la historia, y pues no son canciones de amor ni nada por el estilo el nombre de las canciones es:

**-¿Quien soy yo?**

**-Llegare a mi meta**

En los próximos capitulo voy a seguir poniendo canciones. Espero que lean es solo un cachito y están lindas (a si viven en México y tienen hermanas chiquitas de como 7 a 12 años pregúntenle de la canción de "¿Quien soy yo?" seguro la conocen, de alguna novela). Y la de "Llegare a mi meta" es de una película de Disney.

A ver si alguien puede decirme de donde son esas canciones.

**Próximo capitulo : "Recordando a James"**

-¿Entonces por que?-pregunto Ron.

-La muerte de Sirius-dijo inmediatamente Hermione-el teme que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros Ron. Somos sus amigos y un loco maniaco siempre lo esta persiguiendo, el piensa que por su culpa Sirius tuvo que morir.

-Y no solo piensa que Sirius, sino también sus padres, Cedric y ahora Sirius, no quiere más victimas-dijo Lupin.

-¿Pero somos sus amigos?-dijo Ron exaltado-nunca lo dejaremos no importa cuantos maniacos lo persigan.

-Eso lo sabes tu, Ron, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es hablar con el para decírselo-dijo Lupin-pero me temo que tendrá que esperar-dijo al ver como Hermione se levantaba para ir corriendo-porque ahora tienen clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape, ¿no creo que se lo quieran perder verdad?-en tono de burla.

Ron y Hermione solo se quedaron sentados, preferían mil veces ir a hablar con Harry antes de tener una clase con Snape.


	4. Recordando a James

** Amiga mía**

**   
CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_Las clases del día siguiente no estaban tan mal tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas luego el almuerzo, para después tener Pociones y al finalizar el día Astronomía (en la noche). Harry seguía con el mismo comportamiento de no querer acercase a nadie, y Hermione ya no podía esperar a que Lupin les dijera que le pasaba a Harry quería comprender por que su mejor amigo actuaba de esa manera para poder arreglarlo todo y seguir siendo como eran antes, los mejores amigos._

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Lupin, Ron-dijo Hermione cuando termino de Almorzar.

-Pero aún no termino-dijo Ron con algo de comida en la boca.

-Si me espero que tu termines Lupin nunca nos terminara de contar, vamonos-dijo Hermione tomando a Ron de la mano y sacándolo del Gran Salón.

Harry desde un asiento más lejano pudo ver como Hermione y Ron salían juntos de la mano, esto si que era genial ahora había hecho que ellos dos empezaran una relación que iba más allá de solo ser amigos. Las cosas en Hogwarts no podían ponerse peor ¿o si?

** Capitulo 4. Recordando a James**

Ron y Hermione corrían por todo el pasillo para llegar al aula de Lupin y a su despacho.

-Hermione podrías ir mas lento-decía Ron que no podía alcanzar la misma velocidad que Hermione.

-No es tan rápido Ron, pareces una niña-dijo Hermione entrando al aula-vamos solo un poco.

Los dos niños (bueno ya no tan niños) tocaron la puerta del despacho de Lupin dentro se escucho una voz que dijo "¡Pasen!" Ron abrió la puerta lentamente, Lupin estaba leyendo un libro _ Maldiciones y contramaldiciones_. Cuando los vio entrar dejo el libro en su lugar.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-les pregunto Lupin.

-Bien-respondieron los dos juntos.

-¿Profesor Lupin que le pasa a Harry?-pregunto Hermione sin ir con más rodeos.

-Vaya parece ser que estas muy preocupada-dijo Lupin sentándose y haciendo señales con las manos para que ellos también se sentaran.

-Si-dijo Ron-ni siquiera me dejo almorzar como es debido.

-Ya habías almorzado como es debido, solamente que tu comes más de lo que come la gente normal.

-Ja, ja, ja-le hizo burla Ron-bueno pero ya vamos a lo que venimos.

-Esta bien chicos, bueno miren realmente entiendo lo que le pasa a Harry porque su padre James también nos hizo lo mismo una vez cuando estábamos a la mitad de sexto año.

-¿James Potter?-pregunto Ron.

-Si, el también se alejo de nosotros, igual como lo esta haciendo Harry, James le dijo unas cosas horribles a Lily a nosotros nos desconcertó por completo después de estar tanto años tras ella y cuando ella le hace caso termina con ella, así que fuimos a hablar con el pero...

FLASHBACK

-Bien Cornamenta, ¿qué diablos te pasa?-le pregunto Sirius.

-Nada que te importe, porque mejor no me dejas solo-dijo James molesto.

-Estamos preocupados por ti amigo-dijo Remus-mira como has tratado hoy a Lily ella no se merece eso, ¿por qué le has dicho todas esas cosas?

-Ya les dije no les importa, porque mejor no se van por ahí, no quiero estar más con ninguno de ustedes.

-Mira no importa lo que nos digas a nosotros, somos amigos no te vamos a dejar ahora que sabemos que algo malo te esta pasando, si nos lo dices te podremos ayudar-dijo Sirius sentándose junto a su amigo.

-¡No tengo nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz!

-James, amigo, calmate no es para tanto-dijo Peter.

-Miren por que mejor no se van y se meten en sus propios problemas-dijo James con un tono de voz como el de Lucius.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Sirius entendiendo ese tono de voz.

-Mira Sirius porque mejor no vas y arreglar la estupida familia de magos oscuros que tienes en casa-dijo James mirando a Sirius-y tu Remus porque mejor no checas el calendario lunar, licántropo-miro a Remus-y Peter porque mejor no dejas de seguir siendo una rata rastrera que lo único que quiere es protección. ¡TODOS VAYANSE MEJOR A RESOLVER SUS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS!

FLASHBACK

-Aún recuerdo aquella vez, Sirius le dio un golpe que nunca olvido James-dijo Remus al terminar de contarles-Sirius siempre se alteraba cuando alguien hablaba de su familia. Creo que James le dio al clavo en aquella ocasión y todos nos alejamos de el.

-Pues tienes razón de tal padre tal hijo-dijo Ron-¿pero porque se comporto así James? ¿Tienes que ver como se esta comportando ahora Harry?

-Si es que Harry esta haciendo lo mismo que hizo James en aquella ocasión.

-¿Y que hizo?-pregunto Hermione.

-Después de mas o menos 2 semanas de que paso eso fuimos llamados al despacho de Dumbledore...

FLASHBACK

-Pasen chicos-dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

-¿Se puede saber que hicimos ahora?-dijo Sirius entrando al despacho-ahora si no recuerdo a ver hecho algo, ¿le hiciste alguna broma a alguien sin decirme Remus?

-No yo no, ¿Peter?

-Tampoco.

-No están aquí por que hayan hecho algo malo-dijo una voz de una chica que estaba sentada.

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sirius.

-Justamente ahora que están reunidos estaba por explicarles el motivo por el cual nos mande llamar-dijo Dumbledore y con la varita hizo aparecer mas sillas donde los chicos se sentaron-bien como me han llegado rumores de que ninguno de ustedes se junta más con el Sr. Potter...

-Eso es su culpa-interrumpió Sirius-el dijo que no quería vernos nunca más.

-Bien eso también lo se, pero hay algo que ninguno de ustedes sabe...

-¿Qué es profesor?-pregunto Lily sumamente preocupada.

-Supongo que el James nunca llego a decirle esto, claro el tampoco lo sabía si no es hasta hace 1 mes-dijo Dumbledore sacando una carta y entregándosela a Sirius para que la leyera en voz alta.

_Querido James:_

_¿Cómo estás James? Sabes me gustaría decirte esto en persona pero creo que no me será más posible, cuando tu tengas esta carta en tus manos te indicara que yo ya estoy muerto, y lamentablemente tus padres también._

_Lo sé es algo que no le gusta a nadie, ¿verdad? Pero que se le va a hacer primo, mira el motivo por el cual te he escrito esta carta es para decirte algo que nadie quería que supieras pero pienso que llega el momento en que cualquier persona tiene que saber acerca de su pasado._

_Y supuse que al morir tus padres, los únicos que sabían la verdad (claro además de mi, que la oí una vez que andaba rondando por la mansión de los Potter) creo que nadie más te la puede contar, estoy seguro que Dumbledore también lo sabe pero no estoy seguro cuando te lo diría el. Pero porque mas rodeos mejor voy al grano:_

_"ERES EL HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR"_

_Una super noticia primito, si a mi también me sorprendió en un instante, esto lleva una gran responsabilidad contigo tus padres no querían que te enteraras para que siguieras con tu vida normal pero considero que ahora que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta atacando debes saberlo. También debes saber que fue el quien nos mato a mi y a tus padres, y ahora va por ti._

_Es horrible pero es la maldición de la familia Potter, quien-tu-sabes el es el heredero de Slytherin y piensa que la única persona que puede arruinar sus planes eres tú por eso quiere terminar con toda la familia Potter cuanto antes._

_Por favor primo cuídate, espero no verte pronto (acá donde estoy ahora)._

_Jack Potter._

-¿QUÉ?-fue lo único que preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Jack esta muerto?-pregunto Sirius-no puede ser.

-Si esta carta llego hace mas o menos un mes, es del primo de James, Jack. Como usted mismo sabrá Sirius Jack vivía con los padre de James, los padres de Jack murieron en un trágico "accidente", el hace 4 años que salio de esta escuela.

-¿No fue un accidente esa muerte verdad?-pregunto Sirius muy serio.

-Ahora que ya saben esto, pues claro que no fue un accidente, Voldemort-hubo un estremecimiento-los mató cuando Jack solo tenía 6 años y desde entonces se fue a vivir con los padres de James que tenía 2 años, ninguno de los recordaba lo que había pasado así que siempre se les dijo que había sido un accidente. Ellos dos eran herederos de Gryffindor pero ahora solo queda James.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que James se aleje de nosotros?-pregunto Sirius.

-Eso Sr. Black es algo que ustedes tendrán que descubrir-dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento-bien chicos creo que pronto comenzaran sus clases.

FLASHBACK

-¡Vaya!-fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione-entonces Harry también es el...

-Si Harry es el único heredero de Gryffindor que queda con vida-dijo Lupin.

-¿Y por que James se comportaba así?-le pregunto Ron a Remus.

-Bueno Lily no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era lo que le pasaba a James, solo tardamos unas cuantas horas...

FLASHBACK

-¿No entiendes que es lo que le pasa?-les pregunto Lily a los chicos cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No-dijeron en coro.

-James esta asustado-dijo Lily.

-¿Asustado? ¿James?-pregunto Sirius como si esas dos palabras no pudieran estar juntas.

-Y quien no iba a estarlo ahora quien-ustedes-saben esta detrás de el-dijo Peter.

-No de eso no esta asustado-dijo Lily.

-¿Entonces de que?

-De perdernos-dijo Lily-miren ahora sabe que sus padres están muertos y también su primo, el tiene miedo de que Voldemort por querer matarlo a el nos vaya a hacer algo a nosotros.

-¿Qué y lo mejor es gritarnos para ya no estar asustado?-pregunto Sirius molesto.

-Claro que no, lo único que quiere es alejarnos de el para que no corramos ningún peligro...-dijo Lily pero se interrumpió por que vio a James bajando las escaleras.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser la bruja mas inteligente?-pregunto James mirando a Lily.

-¿Es eso verdad, amigo?-pregunto Remus.

-Si-dijo James bajando hasta donde estaban ellos-miren se que hice mal pero era la única forma de...-pero se interrumpió cuando Lily fue corriendo a abrazarlo-protegerlos.

-No tienes por que alejarnos de ti-dijo Lily-no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

-Si ahora lo se.

-Ay amigo, sabes que siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Sirius acercándose a James.

-No importa lo que pase, como ustedes me han apoyado siempre, yo te apoyare a ti James-dijo Peter.

-Si nunca te alejaste de mi cuando supiste que era un hombre lobo, yo tampoco me alejare de ti ahora-dijo Remus.

-Gracias amigos-dijo James contento de volver a tener a sus amigos y a su novia junto de el-Lily tu también me perdonas.

-Mmm...-dijo Lily-no lo se, mira que cientos de chicos al saber que no era tu novia andan de tras de mi-dijo jugando.

-Tendremos que arreglarlo-dijo James siguiendo el juego-¿quieres volver a ser mi novia para ahora y para siempre?

-Claro-dijo Lily abrazándolo más fuerte.

FLASHBACK

-¿Pero entonces Harry sabe que es el heredero de Gryffindor y por eso se comporta igual?-pregunto Ron.

-No, Ron. El no sabe que es el heredero de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces por que?-pregunto Ron.

-La muerte de Sirius-dijo inmediatamente Hermione-el teme que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros Ron. Somos sus amigos y un loco maniaco siempre lo esta persiguiendo, el piensa que por su culpa Sirius tuvo que morir.

-Y no solo piensa que Sirius, sino también sus padres, Cedric y ahora Sirius, no quiere más victimas-dijo Lupin.

-¿Pero somos sus amigos?-dijo Ron exaltado-nunca lo dejaremos no importa cuantos maniacos lo persigan.

-Eso lo sabes tu, Ron, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es hablar con el para decírselo-dijo Lupin-pero me temo que tendrá que esperar-dijo al ver como Hermione se levantaba para ir corriendo-porque ahora tienen clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape, ¿no creo que se lo quieran perder verdad?-en tono de burla

Ron y Hermione solo se quedaron sentados, preferían mil veces ir a hablar con Harry antes de tener clase con Snape. 

¿Que tal me quedo? Me pareció buena idea de que para que Ron y Hermione pudieran entender el comportamiento de Harry estuviera Lupin y les explicara que a James le ocurría lo mismo. Pero visto desde un punto diferente ahorita Ron y Hermione solo piensan que Harry se aleja de ellos por Voldemort pero también esta la profecía.

**Próximo capitulo : "Aclaraciones"**

El había ocasionado esto, el había sido el causante de que Ron y Hermione ahora anduvieran tan juntos, era el causante de que ahora fueran algo más que amigos. Pero tenía que seguir siendo así aunque le doliera en todo el corazón las cosas tenían que seguir así por el bien de su mejor amigo y la chica que más le gusta.

Pero lo que más quería en este momento era estar junto a sus padres, poder platicar con ellos poder preguntarles ¿Cómo se le hace cuando la chava que te gusta anda con tu mejor amigo? ¿Debes sentir esa rabia por dentro por tu mejor amigo?

Harry quería a su padre para que le digiera lo complicadas que son las chicas.

Quería a su madre para que le explicara como actúa el corazón de una chica.

Quería a Sirius para que le siguiera dando ánimos con Hermione, para que le digiera como conquistarla.


	5. Aclaraciones

** Amiga mía**

** CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-¿Pero entonces Harry sabe que es el heredero de Gryffindor y por eso se comporta igual?-pregunto Ron.

-No, Ron. El no sabe que es el heredero de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces por que?-pregunto Ron.

-La muerte de Sirius-dijo inmediatamente Hermione-el teme que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros Ron. Somos sus amigos y un loco maniaco siempre lo esta persiguiendo, el piensa que por su culpa Sirius tuvo que morir.

-Y no solo piensa que Sirius, sino también sus padres, Cedric y ahora Sirius, no quiere más victimas-dijo Lupin.

-¿Pero somos sus amigos?-dijo Ron exaltado-nunca lo dejaremos no importa cuantos maniacos lo persigan.

-Eso lo sabes tu, Ron, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es hablar con el para decírselo-dijo Lupin-pero me temo que tendrá que esperar-dijo al ver como Hermione se levantaba para ir corriendo-porque ahora tienen clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape, ¿no creo que se lo quieran perder verdad?-en tono de burla

_Ron y Hermione solo se quedaron sentados, preferían mil veces ir a hablar con Harry antes de tener clase con Snape._

** Capitulo 5. Aclaraciones**

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron a la clase de Snape por suerte su profesor aún no había llegado, pero Harry si estaba sentado al final de la fila, al entrar los miró, que si las miradas mataran los dos estarían dos metros bajo tierra. Hermione se quedó sorprendido no entendía esa mirada eso no tenía nada que ver con que quería alejarse de ellos. Cuando Hermione y Ron tomaron su lugar (n/a: el único que quedaba era al frente como había llegado tarde les toco el peor lugar, en frente de Snape).

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No has visto como nos vio cuando entramos, parecía realmente molesto cuando aquí los molestos debemos ser nosotros.

-No crees que tenga que ver con lo que dijo Lupin-le dijo Ron como si fuera de lo más normal.

-No lo creo, esto va mas allá de solo querer alejarse de nosotros, sus ojos se veían distinto a cualquier otra mirada que yo aya visto en el.

Al escuchar eso Ron volteo para atrás para observar a Harry, si se notaba algo extraño pero para el necesitaba un rato de estarlo observando para notarlo, pero en cambio Hermione no había notado tan solo en unos segundos, después de pensarlo por un rato Ron recordó cuando anteriormente había visto esa mirada en Harry. Fue cuando estaban en la casa de Sirius hace más de un año.

_Si han estado "juntitos" todas las vacaciones._

Si esas habían sido las palabras de Harry cuando el y Ron se encontraron una noche en la casa de los Black, al recordar ese momento las neuronas de Ron se pusieron a trabajar ahora comprendía todo, lo que había sentido Harry en ese momento y lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto? Como para no notar lo que le pasaba a Harry desde hace mas de un año ¿si a el le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a el?

-Oye Hermione-dijo Ron después de un rato de silencio-me doy cuenta que sin palabras te entiendes perfectamente con Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hermione que ahora estaban hablando mas callados por que la clase había empezado y Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro para ver algún error en alguien de Gryffindor.

-Notaste que a Harry le pasaba algo con solo mirarlo unos segundos, para mi me costo más trabajo con solo ver los ojos de Harry ves más de lo exterior ves dentro de el, nunca conocí a una persona que hiciera eso, excepto si...-dijo Ron pero no continuo no sabía si sería bueno decir aquellas palabras.

-¿Si? ¿Qué?-Hermione quería que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno... no se si sea buena idea decirlo...

-Dímelo-dijo Hermione con sus manos en la caderas como enojada.

-Como si el te gustara-dijo Ron finalmente.

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione-por dios, eres igual a el...-dijo Hermione sin pensar lo que decía-la misma pregunta.

-¿Igual a quien?

-A Harry el también me llego a hacer la misma pregunta que tu, solo quería saber si me gustabas-dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Ah... ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que eres mi amigo nada mas-dijo Hermione.

Ron sabía que esa era la respuesta por eso nunca intento exteriores sus sentimientos hacia Hermione sabía que ella nunca pensaría en el como algo mas que un amigo, pero con Harry parecía algo diferente.

-¿Pero y Harry también es solo tu amigo?

Hermione se quedo callada no sabía porque pero lo pensó un rato mas que con Ron.

-Ya dime Hermione te gusta-dijo Ron.

Pero justo en el momento que estaba diciendo esto Snape paso a su lado y escucho estas últimas palabras y como nunca desperdiciaba algún momento para avergonzar a algún Gryffindor aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Sr. Weasley-dijo Snape alzando la voz más de lo necesario-tengo que recordarle que mi clase es de Pociones no para que se le ande declarando a la Sra. Granger.

Al escuchar aquello las mejillas de Ron se pusieron del mismo color que su cabello y Hermione tampoco se quedo tan atrás, pero unos asiento más atrás había alguien que también estaba rojo pero no tenía nada que ver con vergüenza sino con rabia, un enojo enorme por debajo de la mesa del niño que vivió sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

La clase de pociones había terminado, pero justo en el momento cuando Ron y Hermione voltearon para ir a hablar con Harry esta ya había desaparecido de aquel lugar, nadie se dio cuenta pero en cuento termino la clase Harry salió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

No recordaba que una clase de Pociones se le hubiera hecho tan mala como esta y lo único que quería era salir de que aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Eran las únicas palabras que rondaban la cabeza de Harry al llegar a la sala de los menesteres que en ese momento solo tenía una pequeña chimenea y un sillón enfrente de ella.

El había ocasionado esto, el había sido el causante de que Ron y Hermione ahora anduvieran tan juntos, era el causante de que ahora fueran algo más que amigos. Pero tenía que seguir siendo así aunque le doliera en todo el corazón las cosas tenían que seguir así por el bien de su mejor amigo y la chica que más le gusta.

Donde están tus manos  
Donde está tu abrigo  
Quitame este frío  
Llena esta vació  
Que me esta matando  
Por no estar contigo  
Tu ausencia se hizo amiga de mi soledad  
Por que yo te necesito  
Amor que hizo mi nido en sus entrañas  
Me diste tu la vida me diste alas  
Enséñame a volar, enséñame a volar  
Te necesito me falta por las noche tu consuelo  
Mi alma sin tu voz se vuelve hielo  
Te necesito, te necesito, "mama"

Pero lo que más quería en este momento era estar junto a sus padres, poder platicar con ellos poder preguntarles ¿Cómo se le hace cuando la chava que te gusta anda con tu mejor amigo? ¿Debes sentir esa rabia por dentro por tu mejor amigo?

Harry quería a su padre para que le digiera lo complicadas que son las chicas.

Quería a su madre para que le explicara como actúa el corazón de una chica.

Quería a Sirius para que le siguiera dando ánimos con Hermione, para que le digiera como conquistarla.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahora con el, lo único que le quedaba ahora a Harry era la soledad que de ahora en adelante debería de ser su mejor amiga. La soledad que lo había acompañado hasta que cumplió los 11 años lo volvía a acompañar ahora en este momento.

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sentado hay, pero suponía que ahora ya tenía que ir a tomar la clase de Astronomía por que desde la ventana se veía como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer, así que sin mas que hacer ahí salio en busca de sus libros a la torre de Gryffindor. Esperando no encontrarse hay con Hermione ni con Ron.

Pero como siempre sucede cuando no quieres que pase algo, siempre pasa, hay sentados junto al fuego estaban Ron y Hermione al parecer estaban terminando alguna tarea porque no despejaban la mirada de la mesa.

-Harry-dijo Ron al verlo-que bueno que te veo, ¿dónde has estado?

-Que les importa-dijo Harry sin preocupación.

Y subiendo a su habitación dejo las cosas de pociones en su cama y saco de su baúl los libros de Astronomía pero cuando cerro el baúl Ron estaba esperando detrás de él.

-Amigo, sabemos exactamente por lo que estas pasando-dijo Ron entrando a la habitación.

-No sabes lo que dices-dijo Harry-como puedes saber por lo que estoy pasando si tu nunca has tenido ningún problema.

-¿Crees que eres la única persona en el mundo con problemas, Harry?-pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

-Hermione, por favor ya no te metas donde no te llaman.

-Claro que alguien me llama aquí eres...-dijo Hermione pero Harry no dejo que continuara.

-Si claro te habla tu noviecito Weasley-dijo señalando a Ron-claro tienes que venir y defenderlo.

-¿Pero que tonterías dices?-le dijo Hermione sorprendida-mira lo único que quiero decirte es que no eres la única persona en el mundo que sufre, hay tanto en esta misma escuela que están como tu o quizás peor...

-¿Si dime como quien? ¿Quién tiene una vida peor que la mía? ¿Quién a tenido que ver como todas las personas que quiere van muriendo poco a poco? ¡NADIE! ¡SOLO YO!

-No todos tenemos ese tipo de problemas, algunos otro tipo, que no recuerdas a Neville que no ves como están sus padres...

-Tenías que recordarme a otra persona que ha sufrido por mi culpa-dijo Harry pero no dejo que Hermione continuara-si Voldemort nunca hubiera desaparecido nunca habrían tenido que ir a atacar a los padres de Neville para saber su paradero.

-¡TU NO TIENES LA CULPA!-grito Hermione.

-Nadie la tiene Harry-dijo Ron calmando a Hermione-el único que la tiene es el, quien-tú-sabes.

Pero Harry ya no quería seguir escuchando a sus amigos y menos ahora que Ron estaba tan cerca de Hermione intentando que se calmara para poder seguir hablando así que no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación.

Al ir caminando a la torre de Astronomía no dejo de pensar que Hermione nunca le negó que ella y Ron eran novios lo único que había dicho era: "¿Pero que tonterías dices?" pero no lo había negado, significaba aquello que si eran novios.

La clase de Astronomía termino pero tampoco les dio tiempo ni a Ron ni a Hermione para poder hablar con Harry, para explicarle que ellos no querían separarse de él. Claro que la actitud de Harry no ayudaba mucho cada vez que Hermione se acercaba para trabajar junto a el, Harry se iba al otro lado de la torre.

Cuando todos los Gryffindor estuvieron en la torre cada uno por uno se fue a dormir solo quedaba Harry y Hermione en la sala común hasta Ron se había ido a dormir explicándole a Hermione, que no tenía caso hablar con Harry no quería escucharlo, pero lo que realmente Ron quería decir entre comillas era: "El no quiere hablar conmigo ahora hasta que le expliques que entre tu y yo no hay nada". Esperaba que con dejarlos solos pudieran hablar con más calma, pero claro que no se fue a dormir estaba bien escondido por si a Harry se le ocurría ponerse a insultar de nuevo a Hermione.

Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada Hermione estaba leyendo un libro mientras tanto Harry solo miraba el fuego con mucho cuidado sin percatarse que todavía había alguien más con el.

-¿Se puede saber por que miras con tanto interés el fuego?-le pregunto Hermione, Harry se sobresalto no pensaba que ella seguía ahí.

-¿Se puede saber por que eres tan entrometida?

-¿Sabes que es tonto contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta?-le dijo Hermione.

-Pues ahora tu me has contestado con una pregunta-dijo Harry mirando de nuevo el fuego.

Después una pequeña pausa Hermione pareció comprender porque Harry estaba así, se le veía en los ojos. Claro las últimas veces que Harry había visto a Sirius, sin que este estuviera en una pelea a muerte, había sido a través de algún fuego.

-¿Estas pensando en Sirius?

-Que te importa a ti, Granger-dijo Harry molesto pero no con ella más bien consigo mismo por no poder controlar sus impulso de en ese mismo momento ir y contarle todo lo que sentía.

-Me importa-dijo Hermione dejando su libro aparte y sentándose junto a Harry mirando también el fuego-no me importa lo que digas tu y yo siempre seremos amigos.

-No... no quiero que seamos amigos...-dijo Harry pensó que estaba mal la manera de decir el quería que sonara duro pero no, sonó con una inmensa ternura.

-¿Entonces que quieres que seamos?-pregunto Hermione, notando como las mejillas del chico adquirían un color rojo que lo hacían verse más lindo.

-Yo...-Harry no sabía como continuar, no lo iba a decir si lo que quieres es alejar a una persona no le vas a decir "yo quiero que seamos novios" además ella era la novia de Ron-yo... no quiero que seamos nada, ni amigos, ni conocido, ¡NADA!

Pero para sorpresa de Harry y Ron que seguía observando todo, esta vez Hermione ni siquiera se mostró triste ni nada, es más en su rostro había una sonrisa que hizo que Harry se olvidara de porque demonios estaba hay diciéndole a Hermione que ya no la quería cerca de el.

-Eres... el mayor mentiroso de la historia Harry-dijo Hermione simplemente, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con total ternura. Harry por su parte quería que ella se aparta esto no le ayudaba en nada cuando lo que quería hacerle creer es que no quería nada de ella, y en ese momento el corazón de Harry le gano a su mente. Por que cuando el corazón manda nada se puede hacer para detenerlo.

-Lo siento...-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a la chica que tenía en frente.

-No te preocupes-dijo Hermione mientras ella también la abrazaba.

Mientras tanto Ron es su lugar escondido sabía que Hermione había logrado convencer a Harry de que no se alejara de ella, pero no habían hablado de lo que Harry pensaba que eran novios por lo que no sabía si entrar y si Harry aun seguía enojado con el las cosas iban a irse al desagüe, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a mañana. Así sin mas porque quedarse subió a su habitación a dormir mas tranquilamente que otros días.

Pero entre Harry y Hermione el abrazó aún no desaparecía y ninguno de los dos parecía incomodo por la situación pero al parecer en la mente de Hermione comenzaron a funcionar sus neuronas en lugar de sus hormonas.

-Harry...-dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de un Harry sonrojado igual que ella-dime la verdad ¿por qué te separaste de Ron y de mi?-al momento de escuchar nombrar a Ron a Harry le funciono de nuevo el cerebro y recordó algo.

-Dime Hermione-dijo Harry-¿eres... eres... novia de Ron?

-¿Qué te dije de responder con una pregunta?-le dijo Hermione jugando.

-Si lo se... es tonto, pero solo respondeme...

-Que te dije la otra vez que me preguntaste si Ron me gusta, ahora sigue siendo lo mismo, por consecuente el no es mi novio-dijo Hermione sin muestra de vergüenza.

-Vaya... pues como se les veía todo el día juntos pues cualquiera puede pensar otra cosa.

-¿Con quien querías que estuviera si tu no querías ni verme en pintura?-pregunto Hermione poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Perdón... pero tienes que entenderme no quiero...

-No quieres ponernos en peligro-Hermione termino la frase por el.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Harry.

-Bueno...-Hermione pensó por un momento Harry no sabía que el era el heredero de Gryffindor.

No sabía si era buena idea mencionar la platica con Lupin y que tal que aún no era el momento de que Harry se entera de algo como eso.

-Lo supuse... después de la muerte de...

-Si entiendo-dijo Harry cortando a Hermione para que no digiera "Sirius" aún le dolía cualquier mención de su muerte-entonces comprenderás que tengo que alejarme de ustedes para no...

-¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti? ¡Nunca!

-Pero Hermione, entiendeme no quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos termine mal o alguna de sus familias.

-Harry, pero también entiendeme a mi y a Ron, somos tus amigos no nos separaremos de ti... nunca solo porque un loco maniaco te esta persiguiendo... te conocemos de hace 5 años y nunca nos a pasado nada-pero de pronto añadió-grave.

-Pero es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia...-dijo Harry lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿De lo que hablaron tu y Dumbledore al final del años?-Harry solo asintió-pues cuéntamelo...

-No puedo-dijo Harry simplemente-si ustedes llegan a saberlo no querrán saber nada de mi.

-Por última vez te lo dijo somos tus amigos.

-Esta bien-dijo Harry después de haberlo meditado por un rato-pero si te lo voy a decir es mejor que también Ron este con nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Si creo que es lo mejor, nos podemos ver mañana después del almuerzo en la sala de los menesteres-dijo Hermione levantándose-sabes creo que me ha entrado el sueño, buenas noches.

-Bu...-Harry no termino de decir la frase por que cuando menos lo espero Hermione le había dado un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su mejillas tomarán un rojo intenso-buenas... noches... 

Bueno ahora regresamos con las canciones en esta parte puse una canción que se llama:

**-¿Donde estas mamá? **(si curisi, pero linda)

También le pueden preguntar a sus hermanitas chiquitas igual una novela.

**Próximo capitulo : "Consejos de amor"**

-¿Quién te gusta, Harry?-le pregunto Hermione, y Ron no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la situación de su amigo a ver como salía de esta ahora.

-No, nadie, nadie-dijo Harry y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Si claro si no es nadie, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Ya dime somos amigos, ¿no? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Claro Hermione ayúdale-intervino Ron-aquí mi amigo es un poco inexperto con las chicas, ¿por qué no le dices que es lo que te gustaría a ti que un chico te regalara? ¿O a donde te gustaría que te llevaran en una cita? ¿Cómo debe comportarse? Cosas por el estilo.

-Se lo podría decir pero me tiene que decir de quien se trata-dice Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Es que ni a mi me a querido decir de quien se trata-dice Ron tratando de salvar a su amigo.

-Pero hace un momento te lo iba a decir-Hermione volteo a ver a Harry-si no me dices no te voy a ayudar.

-No te voy a decir el nombre solo te dijo que es una chica de Gryffindor-dijo Harry esperando que eso bastara.

-¿Mas chica o mas grande que tu?-pregunto Hermione.

Harry sabía que si le decía: "De mi edad" a Hermione no le quedarían muchas opciones de chicas más que Lavander, Parvati y ella.


	6. Consejos de amor

** Amiga mía**

** CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Si entiendo-dijo Harry cortando a Hermione para que no digiera "Sirius" aún le dolía cualquier mención de su muerte-entonces comprenderás que tengo que alejarme de ustedes para no...

-¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti? ¡Nunca!

-Pero Hermione, entiendeme no quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos termine mal o alguna de sus familias.

-Harry, pero también entiendeme a mi y a Ron, somos tus amigos no nos separaremos de ti... nunca solo porque un loco maniaco te esta persiguiendo... te conocemos de hace 5 años y nunca nos a pasado nada-pero de pronto añadió-grave.

-Pero es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia...-dijo Harry lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿De lo que hablaron tu y Dumbledore al final del años?-Harry solo asintió-pues cuéntamelo...

-No puedo-dijo Harry simplemente-si ustedes llegan a saberlo no querrán saber nada de mi.

-Por última vez te lo dijo somos tus amigos.

-Esta bien-dijo Harry después de haberlo meditado por un rato-pero si te lo voy a decir es mejor que también Ron este con nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Si creo que es lo mejor, nos podemos ver mañana después del almuerzo en la sala de los menesteres-dijo Hermione levantándose-sabes creo que me ha entrado el sueño, buenas noches.

_-Bu...-Harry no termino de decir la frase porque cuando menos lo espero Hermione le había dado un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sus mejillas tomarán un rojo intenso-buenas... noches..._

** Capitulo 6. Consejos de amor**

Al día siguientes las dos primeras clases pasaron volando para Harry, no tenía en la cabeza nada más que contarles la verdad de la profecía a Ron y Hermione, por eso en cuento menos lo espero la hora que debía ir a la sala de los menesteres llego, al entrar el cuarto era una sala un poco más grande que la ultima ocasión y ahora con dos sillones más para que cada uno tuviera donde sentarse.

Harry fue el primero en tomar su lugar enfrente del fuego mientras sus dos amigos se ponían uno a cada lado. Un silencio los invadió Harry no sabía como comenzar a contarle todo, por otro lado Ron y Hermione no querían presionarlo para que hablara tal vez pensaban que si lo presionaban no les iba a decir nada.

-¿Y bien Harry?-pregunto Ron un poco temeroso.

-Es difícil contar algo como esto-dijo Harry mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello haciendo que se le revolviera.

Hermione pudo observar ese gesto y por un momento en su cabeza le pareció que Harry era sumamente lindo, con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tenían en su interior una gran tristeza y preocupación, su cabello que nunca esta en paz.

-Miren cuando Dumbledore me mandó llamar-empezó a decir Harry lo que saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos-me tenía que contar por que Voldemort me persigue a mi desde que era un bebe-Harry se detuvo un momento le agradeció a sus amigos que no lo interrumpieran por que así era más fácil continuaran-la profecía que Voldemort quería tomar y la cual se rompió bueno había otra persona que sabe que dice eso y esa persona era Dumbledore, no recuerdo las exactas palabras pero en ella decía algo como, que yo soy la única persona que puede detener a Voldemort, pero también dice que me tengo que convertir en victima o en asesino, las opciones que tengo es o matar a Voldemort o que el me mate porque ninguno de nosotros dos puede existir sin que el otro muera.

Ron tenía la boca abierta por la impresión, mientras que Hermione se sorprendió sabía que Harry era poderoso pero tanto así como para terminar con Voldemort.

-Bueno eso es todo-dijo Harry esperando que sus amigos se fueran de ahí sin decirle nada.

-¿Por eso pensaste que nos alejaríamos de ti?-le pregunto Ron.

-Y no es verdad.

-Claro que no.

-Pero yo me tengo que convertí en un asesino no les preocupa a ustedes.

-No Harry, eres nuestro amigos, eso es todo lo que nos importa-dijo Hermione.

-Claro hermano, eres la única persona que nunca nos a comparado con los demás, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida.

-Gracias-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Harry en ese momento, no podía decir más, no encontraba las palabras para agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por el.

Las cosas para el trío volvieron a ser las mismas que antes, siendo los mejores amigos entre ellos, contándose todo lo que les pasaba, hasta una tarde en que Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca Harry se animó a preguntarle algo demasiado personal a su mejor amigo el pelirrojo.

-Oye Ron, dime una cosa ¿te gusta Hermione?

-Mmm...-pensó el pelirrojo-"gustaba" tiempo pasado, Harry.

-¿Ahora ya no te gusta?-pregunto Harry sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-¿Por qué tan contento?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo, claro que no-dijo Harry tratando de disimular.

-No disimules conmigo, hermano. Se que te gusta Hermione, mira a mi me paso lo mismo me di cuenta que la quería cuando teníamos 13 años pero no lo acepte, igual que tu, cuando ya estábamos en cuarto no pude a ver sido más obvio con mis celos por Krum, pero en quinto me di cuenta que ella nunca me vería como algo más, porque ella veía a un chico con unos ojos llenos de amor como nunca me había visto a mi, es más ni a Krum lo llego a ver así.

-¿Y quien es?-pregunto Harry sintiendo rabia por dentro, quien se atrevía a conquistar a su Hermione.

-No te lo puedo decir, es secreto, además para que quieres saber si no te gusta.

-Pero es nuestra mejor amiga tenemos que defenderla si en algún momento lo necesita.

-No creo que necesite que la ayudemos en nada y tampoco a defenderse no recuerdas como puso en su lugar a Malfoy en tercero, sigo queriendo que haga lo mismo otra vez-dijo Ron sonriendo claramente recordando aquel momento.

-Sabes estoy enamorado de...

Pero en ese momento Harry cayo por que Hermione estaba parada enfrente de ellos y se sentó junto a Harry, en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Quién te gusta, Harry?-le pregunto de pronto Hermione, y Ron no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la situación de su amigo a ver como salía de esta ahora.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-Nada realmente solo, que decía que ella te gusta mucho y que estabas enamorado de alguien, ¿quién es la chica?

-No, nadie, nadie-dijo Harry y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Si claro si no es nadie, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Ya dime somos amigos, ¿no? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Claro Hermione ayúdale-intervino Ron-aquí mi amigo es un poco inexperto con las chicas, ¿por qué no le dices que es lo que te gustaría a ti que un chico te regalara? ¿O a donde te gustaría que te llevaran en una cita? ¿Cómo debe comportarse? Cosas por el estilo.

-Se lo podría decir pero me tiene que decir de quien se trata-dice Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Es que ni a mi me a querido decir de quien se trata-dice Ron tratando de salvar a su amigo.

-Pero hace un momento te lo iba a decir-Hermione volteo a ver a Harry-si no me dices no te voy a ayudar.

-No te voy a decir el nombre solo te dijo que es una chica de Gryffindor-dijo Harry esperando que eso bastara.

-¿Mas chica o mas grande que tu?-pregunto Hermione.

Harry sabía que si le decía: "De mi edad" a Hermione no le quedarían muchas opciones de chicas más que Lavander, Parvati y ella, así que mejor dijo.

-No es mas chica que yo-dijo Harry, al menos así todavía quedaban las chicas de séptimo.

-¿Entonces le ayudaras?-pregunto Ron antes de que Hermione siguiera con su interrogatorio.

-Si esta bien, ¿cómo que quieres saber?

-¿Qué es lo que a ti te gustaría que un chico te regalara?-pregunto Harry.

-A mi, pues no lo se, me gustaría mas que nada algo que le saliera del corazón darme así solo sea una rosa a un ramo de ella. Simplemente que a el también le guste, el mejor regalo sería algo lindo, que me haga acordarme de el, y que también a el le guste.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir a una cita?

-El mejor lugar esta aquí en Hogwarts, esta apartado un poco más allá de de los invernaderos tiene una gran extensión de campo con muchas flores y es lindo me parece romántico.

-¿Cómo debe comportarse un chico para que una chica se de cuenta que le gusta pero sin decirle "me gustas"?

-Primeramente y lo que nunca debe de olvidar es ser caballeroso, en estos días creo que la caballerosidad ha muerto. Tampoco debe creerse superior a los demás, que no sea presumido y que pues me trate bien.

­-¿Qué clase de chico te gustan?

-Eso Harry es algo más personal, y no creo que el saber que clase de chicos me gusten te ayude a conquistar a tu chica.

Harry asentía a cada respuesta que ella le daba.

-Le ha quedado completamente claro Sr. Potter como debe comportarse con una chica.

-Si maestra creo que esto listo para ir con ella-dijo Harry siguiendo el juego.

-Bueno chicos después de estas clases para los dos, tengo mucho sueño hasta mañana-dijo Hermione y se subió las escaleras a su habitación.

La conversación con Hermione de cómo debería de ser un chico para ser como el que ella quiera le había ayudado mucho pero también le hizo recordar algo, si su madre estuviera aquí ella sería la persona adecuada para que le digiera todas esas cosas sobre las chicas.

Todos esos días que había pasado desde que Harry les contó de la profecía, el trataba de estar bien enfrente de sus amigos, para que ninguno notara que algo malo le pasaba pero era difícil ocultarlo estando solo sentando frente al fuego.

Era sumamente difícil aparentar frente a sus amigos que esta bien sabiendo que algo le faltaba.

Se que a veces puede ser difícil de entender  
Pero yo debo intentarlo  
Se que si algo anda mal el tiempo ayudara  
Eso también lo se  
Hoy ya nada será igual no se que pasara  
Solo yo conozco mis miedos  
Hoy contigo contare y así lo lograre  
Eso también lo sé  
Que difícil será intentar poder crecer o no  
Atado a nada  
Que difícil será el hacer creer que yo estoy bien  
Cuando algo me falta  
Que difícil puede ser  
Se que a veces es normal sentir que ya no hay más  
Pero yo no puedo con eso  
Se que ahora que tu estas más fuerzas me darás  
Eso también lo sé

Algo en su vida le faltaba, era algo sumamente importante, su familia la que quería tener a su lado, era sumamente difícil intentar poder crecer cuando algo te falta, cuando estas atado a nada. A veces puede ser difícil de entenderlo pero debes seguir adelante pues aunque las cosas anden mal el tiempo siempre mejora y le ayudara.

Harry sabía que a veces es normal sentir que ya no hay por donde continuar en esta vida, pero que aún así se debe de continuar pero el ya no podía mas necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para seguir con todo esto. Sabía que la persona que quería que le ayudara con esta carga era Hermione, pero el se arriesgaría a que Hermione le ayudara con este peso, ¿sería buena idea que la carga la compartieran las dos? 

Bueno seguimos con la onda de las canciones, no se porque pero me encanta este tipo de canciones, la de ahora se llama:

**-Atado a nada**

Sigo diciendo pregúntenle a sus hermanitas pequeñas, ahora es una novela muy resiente.

Y voy a seguir poniendo fragmentos de canciones y las que tengo en mente son (si son de Argentina creo que recordaran estas canciones de una telenovela): **Pequeño amor, Adolescente, Mi chica**.

No soy de Argentina pero una vez por ahí del 2000 fui a visitar a unos parientes que viven ahí, me quede como una semana y vi la novele y me enamore de ella completamente ya cuando llegue aquí me puse a investigar de esa novela y le pedí a mis primos que me compran el CD con las canciones y me lo mandaran. Justo ahora la están pasando por ZAZ movie park si alguien aquí en México tiene ese canal encienda su tele a las 6 de la tarde de lunes a viernes, les va a gustar (lo único que les dijo es que no se desesperen si no entienden nada el primer día que lo vean, se irán acoplando con la historia)

**Próximo capitulo : "¿Por que crecer es tan difícil?"**

-Es muy cruel...-dijo Yoko.

-Los chicos lo son, es la forma más fácil que tienen de expresarse.

-Después de hoy, evitaré hacerme mayor a toda costa...-dijo Yoko separándose de Ginny mientras Harry solo escuchaba las palabras de las chicas.

-Eso es genial, avísame si lo logras...

-¿No deberías defender la otra postura?-le pregunta Yoko-¿Convencerme de que madurar puede ser una maravillosa experiencia si es que lo consigo...?

-Ya, quieres oír ese sermón de "Yo soy mayor que tú y sé lo que digo", ¿eh? Pues entérate. Es un asco madurar. No todos los besos son mágicos, y muchos chicos no son lo que tu esperabas. Pero hay ocasiones en las que todo lo bueno: el amor, el romance, la relación de pareja... todo encaja a la perfección y... es increíble. Esos... esos momentos, por escasos que sean, hacen que merezca la pena madurar, todo irá bien...


	7. Porque crecer es tan dificil

** Amiga mía**

** CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

La conversación con Hermione de cómo debería de ser un chico para ser como el que ella quiera le había ayudado mucho pero también le hizo recordar algo, si su madre estuviera aquí ella sería la persona adecuada para que le digiera todas esas cosas sobre las chicas.

Todos esos días que había pasado desde que Harry les contó de la profecía, el trataba de estar bien enfrente de sus amigos, para que ninguno notara que algo malo le pasaba pero era difícil ocultarlo estando solo sentando frente al fuego.

Era sumamente difícil aparentar frente a sus amigos que esta bien sabiendo que algo le faltaba.

Algo en su vida le faltaba, era algo sumamente importante, su familia la que quería tener a su lado, era sumamente difícil intentar poder crecer cuando algo te falta, cuando estas atado a nada. A veces puede ser difícil de entenderlo pero debes seguir adelante pues aunque las cosas anden mal el tiempo siempre mejora y le ayudara.

Harry sabía que a veces es normal sentir que ya no hay por donde continuar la vida, pero aún así se debe de continuar pero el ya no podía mas necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para seguir con todo esto. Sabía que la persona que quería que le ayudara con esta carga era Hermione, pero el se arriesgaría a que Hermione le ayudara con este peso, ¿sería buena idea que la carga la compartieran los dos?

** Capitulo 7. ¿Por qué crecer es tan difícil?**

Harry corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, salió del castillo con rumbo al campo de Quidditch, como fue posible que se le fuera a olvidar que tenían practica de Quidditch, el era el capitán si no hubiera sido por Hermione que le recordó ahora mismo seguirían asiendo la tarea de Pociones.

FLASHBACK

-¡Nunca voy a terminar esto!-dijo Harry enojado.

-Si lo hicieras un poco todos los días ahora no estarías tan presionado-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-No lo creo, Snape, realmente le justa verme sufrir-dijo Harry comportándose como un martín.

-No exageres, Harry-dijo Hermione jugando con su cabello.

-Oye-dijo Harry separando los ojos de su trabajo-¿qué te hiciste en el cabello?

-Mmm, pensé que nunca lo notarían, solamente intente con unas pociones que estuviera un poco más liso, no tanto como en el baile de Navidad de cuarto, por que eso toma mucho trabajo, pero creo que así esta bien, ¿tu que crees?

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Harry y sus mejillas subían de tono.

-Con que hubieras dicho que se veían bien, me hubiera conformado-dijo Hermione también algo roja y acercándose a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla. Y aunque esto se había convertido en un habito de Hermione a Harry aún le causaba no sonrojo y sentir miles de mariposas en el estomago.

-Oye, se me olvida-dijo Harry tomando su mochila y sacando una pequeña cadena-toma.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hermione.

-Un regalo, para ti.

-¿Pero por que? ¿Celebramos algo que no sepa?

-No, solo quería hacerlo-dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica y poniéndole la cadena en la mano. La chica se quedo observándola era realmente hermosa y tenía gravado su nombre en ella _Hermione Jane Granger_.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Le pedí a Remus, que si podría salir a comprar algo lindo para ti, pero me dio una mejor idea, de regalarte algo que me guste a mi y que te haga que te acuerdes de mi. Me dio esta pequeño brazalete me dijo que mi padre se lo había regalado a mi madre cuando estudiaban aquí, mira si le das la vuelta veras lo que dice.

Hermione hizo lo que Harry le había dicho y encontró otro nombre gravado en la pulsera _Lily Evans_.

-¿Era de tu madre?-pregunto Hermione.

-Si.

-No puedo aceptar algo que es de ella, tienes que guardarlo como un recuerdo de tus padres.

-No, yo quiero que tu lo tengas-dijo Harry tomando las manos de Hermione, pues esta empezaba a desabrochar la pulsera-quiero que lo tengas por que es algo que a mi me gusta, es lindo y quiero que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de mi.

Esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Hermione como una rayo que cayo justo en uno de sus recuerdos pasados cuando le estaba dando consejos a Harry de cómo conquistar a una chica.

_A mi, pues no lo se, me gustaría mas que nada algo que le saliera del corazón darme así solo sea una rosa a un ramo de ella. Simplemente que a el también le guste, el mejor regalo sería algo lindo, que me haga acordarme de el, y que también a el le guste._

Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras y ahora lo que le decía Harry concedía a la perfección y sin saber porque las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un rojo intenso al ver que sus manos y las de Harry todavía seguían unidas.

-Ha... rry... ¡Harry tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch!-le dijo Hermione soltando sus manos.

-A es verdad, lo había olvidado-dijo Harry subiendo a su habitación y salio de ella con su Saeta de Fuego-te veo luego.

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación Hermione solo suspiro y se recargo en el sillón, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando ahora? Pensaba la chica mientras seguía observando la pulsera que le había regalado Harry. Era hermosa.

FLASHBLACK

Harry llego con algo de tarde a la practica, Ron ya estaba arriba intentando parar algunos disparos de su hermana menor, que en este año entro para suplantar a una de las cazadoras.

-¡CHICOS!-les grito Harry desde abajo.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría nuestro capitán-dijo un chico llamado Tom, era de 3 año ocupaba el puesto de golpeador junto con su mejor amigo Eric.

-Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde, tenía que terminar la tarea de Snape-dijo como disculpa Harry.

-No te preocupes, esa excusa vale para mi, sus tareas siempre me dejan super cansada-dijo una chica llamada Angie, ella estaba en 4 año y tenía la posición de cazadora, junto con Ginny de 5 año y Yoko de 2 año.

-Bien porque mejor no reponemos el tiempo perdido y empezamos a entrenar-dijo Harry tomando su escoba y subiendo en ella para después retomar el vuelo junto con todos su compañeros.

Así pasaron el rato practicando las nuevas jugadas, inventadas por Tom y Eric, los dos eran muy ingeniosos para inventar movimientos nuevos juntando varios movimientos de varios equipos del mundo. Aunque siempre tardaban algún tiempo en aprender una nueva jugada cuando quedaba lista era espectacular.

-Bien es hora de terminar-dijo Harry después de un largo entrenamiento.

Mientras los chicos iban bajando a tierra firme, esta Yoko le dijo a Eric si podrían hablar un momento, mientras todos los demás estaban en el vestuario después de un momento entro Yoko tomo su ropa y se fue del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, 1 minuto después entro Eric.

-¿Qué paso Eric?-le pregunto Ginny.

-Bueno...-dijo Eric mientras sus mejillas toman un color rojo-es que ella me dijo... me dijo... que...

-Que tu le gustas-termino diciendo Tom.

-¡En serio!-dijo Ginny emocionada-¿Pero ella no te gusta verdad?

-No eso fue lo que le dije pero se enojo mucho conmigo, y dijo que dejaría el equipo de Quidditch-dijo mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué?¡No puede dejar el equipo de Quidditch!-dijo Ron enojado-la haré entrar en razón.

-No espera, Ron-dijo Ginny-mira yo hablare con ella, entiendela Eric le gusta ahora que ella sabe que a Eric no le gusta lo ultimo que quiere es estar cerca de el, o dime tu como actuarías.

Ron lo pensó un momento.

-Creo que igual que ella-dijo finalmente-esta bien habla con ella, hazle comprender que no puede dejar de jugar Quidditch solo por eso, es una tontería.

Ginny salió a toda prisa del vestidor para encontrarse con Yoko, en la puerta del castillo y Harry también salio con Ginny ya que como capitán tenía que preocuparse por sus jugadores. Al llegar a donde estaba Yoko, Ginny se le acerco.

-Ni intentes decirme que regrese al equipo de Quidditch-dijo Yoko llorando.

-No lo intentare-dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba.

-Es muy cruel...-dijo Yoko.

-Los chicos lo son, es la forma más fácil que tienen de expresarse-le dijo Ginny mirando a Harry y este agacho la vista.

-Después de hoy, evitaré hacerme mayor a toda costa...-dijo Yoko separándose de Ginny mientras Harry solo escuchaba las palabras de las chicas.

-Eso es genial, avísame si lo logras...

-¿No deberías defender la otra postura?-le pregunta Yoko-¿Convencerme de que madurar puede ser una maravillosa experiencia si es que lo consigo...?

-Ya, quieres oír ese sermón de "Yo soy mayor que tú y sé lo que digo", ¿eh? Pues entérate. Es un asco madurar. No todos los besos son mágicos, y muchos chicos no son lo que tu esperabas. Pero hay ocasiones en las que todo lo bueno: el amor, el romance, la relación de pareja... todo encaja a la perfección y... es increíble. Esos... esos momentos, por escasos que sean, hacen que merezca la pena madurar, todo irá bien...

Cuando Harry regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, se encontró con Ron y Hermione platicando, cuando lo vieron entrar Ron se levanto de lugar y fue con el.

-Bien, ¿qué paso?-pregunto Ron-no dejara el equipo, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes Ron todo estará bien, tu hermana supo exactamente que hacer, creo que ha madurado más que tu-dijo Harry entre las risas de Hermione al terminar de oír eso.

-En eso tienes toda la razón-dijo Hermione mientras que el pelirrojo se ponía rojo.

-Ginny hizo lo correcto en esta ocasión-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo-creo que hasta a mi me ha dejado claro algunas cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Mira no recuerdo las exactas palabras que uso pero dijo algo como, que crecer y convertirte en un adolescente no siempre es bonito como muchas veces te lo pinta la gente grande, pero que hay ocasiones que el amor, el romances hace que valga la pena madurar.

-Vaya-dijo Hermione-pues tiene razón.

Adolescente, es un bicho diferente  
Adolescente, no te acerques por que muerde  
Adolescente, es el gran bebe gigante  
No me frenes, disfrútame  
Pagina en blanco que estamos escribiendo  
Con los apuntes del crecimiento  
Bomba de tiempo, explosiones sin aviso  
Futuro incierto, esperanza en movimiento  
Arma que baila llena de sentimientos  
Vamos al rescate de nuestros secretos  
Plantas que crecen, caminos diferente  
Todo a su tiempo somos adolescentes  
Protagonistas, nos buscamos en espejos  
De nuestra vida somos los dueños  
Equilibristas en la zona de los sueños  
Con o sin redes cruzarla, no te quedes

-¿Qué tu ya te has enamorado, Hermione?-pregunto Ron, mientras que las mejillas de Hermione tomaban un color rojo.

-Todo el mundo se llega a enamorar alguna vez, Ron-dijo como respuesta Hermione-y si es maravilloso enamorarse, aunque uno no sea correspondido, encontraras a la persona que te corresponderá algún día.

-Si, pero aún no entiendo porque madurar tiene que ser tan difícil-dijo Ron poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Difícil?-pregunto Harry.

-Si mira como tu dijiste a veces no es bueno crecer, tienes más problemas, más presiones y lo más importante de todo sientes que nadie en este mundo te comprende, que eres la persona con más problemas en este mundo, sientes que eres un bicho diferente entre toda la gente. Y luego llegan los complicados sentimientos que te llegan de pronto, y que te hacen actuar de una manera que tu nunca creías que llegarías a hacer.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Una muy fácil las locuras que haces por que esa chica te note, las tonterías que haces para llamar su atención-dijo Ron claramente recordando en 4 año con Fleur.

-Pero como te dijo-dice Hermione-algún día todo terminara y creeme luego verás que en la adolescencia fue donde te formaste y donde más aprendiste en toda tu vida, aprendes lo que es el primer amor, el primer beso, la primera confusión en tu mente, el primer desamor, la primera vez que sientes que no perteneces a este mundo, aprendes un sin fin de sentimientos nuevos que ningún libro podrá enseñarte nunca.

-Si además, enamorarte es lo mejor del mundo-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

La chica al notar la mirada que le enviaba Harry, noto como sus mejillas de nuevo se ponían rojas al ver al chico.

-Saben creo que me... me voy a terminar una tarea-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa-hasta mañana-dijo saliendo a su habitación.

-Oye se te olvida algo-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro beso de despedida-dijo Ron, mientras la chica se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla y cuando se acerco al chico de ojos verde esmeralda lo único que hizo fue decirle adiós y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry cuando la chica se había marchado-¿qué le pasa?

-No lo se-dijo Ron-mira que ahora si que esta actuando raro.

-Solo esta confundida-dijo Ginny entrando a la sala común.

-¿Confundida?-pregunto el hermano de la pelirroja-¿por qué?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-iré a ver a Hermione-diciendo esto subió al cuarto de Hermione.

-¿Qué les pasa ahora a las mujeres?-pregunto Ron-¿confundida Hermione? ¿pero porque?

Harry hizo una seña con los hombros de no saber nada, y que estaba en la misma situación que Ron.

-Bueno que importa-dijo Ron-dime Harry, ¿crees que ganemos la copa de Quidditch de nuevo?

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de arriba las chicas tenían otro tipo de conversación que no tenía nada que ver con la de los chicos. 

Y ahora que les pareció este nuevo capitulo, intente escribir aquí lo difícil que es crecer, y que a veces las cosas no son tan buenas como te lo dice la gente, lo típico que te dicen _"Crecer es la mejor experiencia de la vida, es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, nunca te vas a arrepentir de hacer lo que hagas en tu juventud"_

Con las palabras de Ginny quise dar a entender que a veces la vida no es buena no todas las experiencias que tienes son buenas en casi todas las ocasiones son malas pero hay momento (pocos) que son buenos y eso son los momentos son los que vas a recordar toda la vida.

Y la canción de este fanfic fue una que pensé que le quedaba a la medida.

**-Adolescente**

**Próximo capitulo : "Alguien detrás de Hermione"**

-Si tu dices-le dice Ginny mientras veía el paisaje desde la venta de las chicas que daba justamente al lago, donde unos chicos de Hufflepuf jugaban cerca del calamar gigante-oye ahora recuerdo que hace poco este Justin de Hufflepuf preguntaba por ti.

-¿Por mi? ¿Y no sabes para que me quiere?-pregunto Hermione interesada.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero estoy segura que no era para los deberes, solo se me acerco me pregunto si te había visto y luego se fue diciendo algo como "tengo que encontrarla antes de la salida a Hogsmeade".

-No tengo idea para que me busque.

-Hay Hermione, serás la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Pero en cuestión de amor todavía te falta aprender mucho. Justin te busca para pedirte salir contigo a Hogsmeade.

-No lo creo-dijo una sonrojada Hermione.

-Ya veras cuando lo veas, es más porque no vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de sus amiga para salir.


End file.
